Truth in All the Wrong Places
by Kaya333
Summary: What happens when Brook plants anyother tape? Will the truth come out? Will Babe get her Son Back? Will Bianca Live a happliy ever after? Will the reationships in Pine Valley change? Find out what hapens next week on All My Children.
1. The Beging to the End

Truth in all the wrong places

By

Meghan Avery

This is the story of when Brook is trying to save her son from jail, and finds something much more. Will Jamie be set free? Will the truth about JR wanting to take Bess away from Babe come out? Will Brook learn the truth about Bess? Or Will this be the end of Babes Lying?

_Babe is taking to Bess about her real mother in the nursery_

Babe: you'll met your mother some day Miranda

_Brook comes storming in with Tad and Krystal_

Tad: _picks up Bess and starts to leave, then turns to Krystal_ your nothing to me

Babe: what's going on, why are you taking Bess, mamma what's going on?

Brook: I'll tell you, your mother is a lying scum; she changes the labels, so that a D.N.A proved that Miranda was really Bess and never told anyone

Babe: What, have, do you know this?

Tad: and don't play stupid Babe you knew all along too, we have you on tape

Babe: you bugged my house again

Brook: it was for Jamie sac, and plus we put it were no one could find it, in the nursery, and we not only got JR confessing that he drugged you to Bess but he plans, and that fact that you hid Miranda from Bianca

Babe: I did it for JR; I didn't know he wanted to take Bess away from me honest

Tad: tell that to a judge, when your in court for kidnapping

Babe: no, you can't do that, I tell Bianca if you want me to, just don't have me arrested

Brook: not you Paul, were arresting him for Kidnapping and your testify against him

Tad: I called Bianca and told her to meet me here, I'm going to tell JR and Bianca about Miranda, and if you testify against Paul, I'll leave your name out of it

Krystal: why don't I tell them, it's my fault she in this mess

Tad: it, babe do we have a deal

Babe: yes

Tad: good, you can tell them all you want, but if you don't I will and I'll say babe knew about it too

JR: knew about what? What are you doing here Brook, Tad and with my little girl?

Tad: that Jamie wasn't behind her drugging

Babe: yeah, I knew Jamie wasn't behind it, from the start doorbell rings we better get that

_Babe, JR, Adam, Bianca, Tad and Brook are all in the family room of the chandler mansion_

Adam: what are you doing here martin

Tad: I think someone has to say something about this little girl

Babe: what's going on Mamma?

Krystal: you'll see honey

Babe: JR honey I'm scared, what's going on?

JR: that's what I'd like to now

Tad: take it away Krystal

Krystal: Well I'd like to start off by saying how sorry I am, and that I hope you guys can forgive me

Babe: forgive you for what, mamma

Krystal: for what I am about to say ..

* * *

ok, so here the thing, you couldn't really tell if what i was writing was speaking or discripting, so now every thing that they do is in Italic and if someone says something it not in Italics. So i am redoing the 8 chapters that i've already posted.  



	2. Three Day Before

_Days Before. Doorbell rings_

Adam: brook what are you doing here

Brook: well Jamie in jail and I'll never see him again

Adam: don't try that with me again

Brook: fine, and besides I come to see Babe

Adam: I don't know where that trash is

Brook: I'll look and see if she with her daughter

_Brook leave and head to the nursery, behold that babe is there talking to Bess_

Babe: Bess someday you'll realized that everything will go back in your favor

Brook: that a nice little speech there

Babe: how long have you been standing there?

Brook: not long, I came to check up on you and Bess, Jamie's in jail and I'm just worried if he right, then someone would have to make sure your ok

Babe: very touching, but JR would never hurt me, he loves me

Brook: well, I know the chandlers, once a chandler always a chandler and Adam will stop at nothing to get JR to become him

Babe: well Adam won't get JR _Bess starts to cry_ it ok baby, let's take you to see daddy

_Babe leaves and brook fines a place to put the tape-recorded. She walks down stair and heads for the door when Adam stops her_

Adam: not so fast there missy

Brook: I have to get to my son, unlike you she leaves/ scene tad apartment. Brook walks in the front door its in place, are you sure this will clear Jamie

Tad: as long as you put it somewhere where no one could find it

Brook: I did, JR and Adam will never find it

Tad: good, because we need to get Jamie out now and JR in

_Scene Chandler Mansion, Adam and JR are in the study_

JR: you think Brooks up to something

Adam: she has to be, why else would she go see Babe

JR: you think she planted a new tape recorder

Adam: who know, right now focus on getting Bess away from Babe

Krystal: JR can I talk to you for a minute with out Adam here

JR: sure Krystal _Adam leaves the room_ what up

Krystal: Babes gone

JR: what

Krystal: Babe was so up set about everyone saying you're the one who drugged her, she packed up Bess and left

JR: Babe loves me she would never leave with Bess and not tell me

Krystal: question is do you love babe enough to go after her, or you going to find her and be with her

JR: she has my daughter I have to find her

Krystal: JR before you go after her I have to tell you something important, JR Bess isn't really Krystal get intruped by tad

Tad: Have you seen Brook, she said she was coming over and she never came home

JR: Martin, she not here now get out of my house

Tad: Krystal hi

Krystal: I thought I saw her go to the park, _to JR_ JR I'll tell you later

_hinting to tad to leave with her_

Tad: thanks for the help

_they leave and make sure no one there_

Krystal: I need your help real bad

Tad: ok, just let me drive you my house

Krystal: ok but I'm not the only one that needs help

_they leave the mansion and they meet Babe and Bess at Tad house_

Krystal: how did you know where I'd be?

Babe: you like tad, and if you told him the problem he'd be more likey to help then Bianca

Tad: why wouldn't Bianca help you, after all you too are friends right

Babe: ya, but, if I ran away with Bess then Bianca may think I'm just listen to other, because she believes the best in JR

Tad: come in, Brooks waiting for me

Krystal: I thought you couldn't find her

Tad: that was just a show so JR and Adam would get blank

Krystal: I like the way you think they go in you will help us right tad

Tad: as long as you not trying something to get Jamie in jail for life

Babe: no, Jamie will be freed I hope with this plan, I'll only need your help for at lest three day tops, I just want to see if JR find us for Bess or for love

Krystal: so far, all I could get out of him was "she has my daughter I have to find her"

Tad: well give it a day and then go back to the mansion and say you were looking for house or something like that, if he take Bess from you instead of hugging you, you may get you answer

Babe: thank you so much Tad, _quietly_ please don't break my momma's heart

_Scene Chandler mansion. Study_

JR: She gone and she took Bess

Adam: it must be a set up; she can't believe what Jaime and the other say can she?

JR: no she love me to god damn much

Adam: that means, she must be up to something

JR: well see, I'll let her come back and then when she does I'll be handing her a warrant that say I'm get custody of Bess and she has to leave

Adam: finally peace of mind

_There's a knock on the door/ Adam get it and it Bianca_

Bianca: Babe here

Adam: no why

Bianca: she called me and said she was with JR, and then said call you later. JR here

JR: right here

Bianca: how come you're here and not with Babe.

JR: Babe just left and didn't tell me

Bianca: Maggie still doesn't trust you, Reggie, and Jamie, are against you, I don't know who to believe, you've all never lied to me and now one of you is and I find out its you JR, then I will help Bess and Babe a way from you and the Chandlers, you swore to me JR, you still with that swear

JR: Bianca, I'm nothing like my father and never will be

Bianca: good, I have to go home and check on Maggie, she's taking Jamie's Arrest hard

Bianca leave

Adam: that was close

JR: you're telling me


	3. The next Day

_Scene Tad guest room Babe and her mom are talking_

Krystal: I almost told JR the truth then tad came in looking for Brook

Babe: mamma I thought I told I'd tell him

Krystal: but I'm the one that lied to everyone, so it should be my job, and I'll start with tad

Babe: mamma no, he'll tell Bianca and then JR and they will both hate me, I want to tell them myself

Krystal: but I can't keep lying to him, every time he act if I'm ok

Babe: just give it some time mamma

Krystal: if he asks me if I'm ok one more time I'll tell him

Babe: you're the one would who started the lie so you can't end it, I will

_tad comes in_

Tad: you ladies ok

Babe: ya, were fine

_tad leave_

Krystal: I can't lie to him anymore

Babe: mamma stop it end soon, as soon as I find out if JR still loves me

_the lights goes out_

_Next Day/ Tad House/ Babe and Krystal's room_

Babe: Mamma wake up, mamma wake up

Krystal: what honey

Babe: it's Bess,

Krystal: what where is she?

Babe: she's with tad and she happy, she smiling

Krystal: that great honey

Babe: well I'm going to head home

Krystal: do you want me to go with you

Babe: no you go home first and ask if they seen me, then I'll come in ok

Krystal: ok, I love you honey

_Chandler mansion/ Krystal walks in the door_

Krystal: have you guys seen Babe, I'm getting really worried

Adam: she'll show up she loves JR so much

JR: I'm sure she's fine Krystal

_Babe comes in through the front door_

JR: babe honey where have you been, _he hugs babe_ here let me take Bess off your hands so you can relax

Babe: thanks JR, but I think mamma should put her to bed _Babe hands Bess to Krystal_ JR honey we need to talk

JR: about what honey

Babe: it's about Bess

JR: what about Bess

Babe: Well she _she gets ready to tell JR the truth but then lies_ isn't feeling to well so I think we should hold her as much _Babe kisses JR and heads to the nursery_

_Nursery/ Babe and Krystal are talking_

Babe: Mamma he does love me, so I have no reason not keep this family together

Krystal: baby doll, the truth will come out about Miranda and when it does are you prepared to hand it

Babe: no, but I'm going to have to be

Krystal: you don't have to do this; I mean Bess is happy where she is, with her loving parents

Babe: Mamma I won't do anything unless JR proves to me that he's not in love with me anymore till then this family is fine

Krystal: ok, baby doll, one day the truth about Bess really being Miranda will come out and I hope its not for a long time from now she says leaving

Babe: me, too, sort of. I love you like I love my dead son, but you can't replace him, no one can. Goodnight baby

_she kisses Bess and leave. Adam and JR walk in_

Adam: so is our plan set

JR: is bullet proof

Adam: good, operation get ride of babe and the mom of hers is under way

JR: that right Bess, it will just be me and you soon enough

_JR and Adam leave and turn off the lights_


	4. The Tape

_Next day/ chandler mansion_

Babe: Good day for a walk in the park, JR honey we need to take Bess for a walk in the park

JR: you think is will be good for her, since she not feeling to well

Babe: it will be great for her cold, fresh air is great for a cold. babe leaves and comes back with Bess in a stroller please

JR: I have work to do

Babe: it will only be like and hour at the most two hours

JR: ok, for Bess

_they leave and then there a knot on the door. Adam comes out and answers it_

Adam: Brook what do you want

Brook: I left my purse here, and can I go and get it

Adam: be quit there work that needs to me done around here

_Brook goes up to the nursery and finds Krystal with a baby blanket in her hand_

Brook: where Bess

Krystal: she out with her parents, why are you here

Brook: forgot my purse

Krystal: no you didn't why are you really here

Brook: I hid a tape re-coder in Adam and JR's office to see if I could catch them in the act

Krystal: well what are you doing up here

Brook: I wanted to see the baby, but I she she's out so I'll see her another time

Krystal: I'll go distract Adam so you can get you tape

Brook: thanks _Krystal leave and brook gets down and pulls the tape-recorded from underneath the crib_. got it _Brook leave/ Brook goes into the office and then leave_

Krystal: so you don't know where they are

Adam: no, now leave me alone

Krystal: you don't have to be so mean

_She Leave and Scene Tads house Brook walks in with the tape re-coder in her hand_

Tad: did you get it

Brook: up

Tad: press play

_brook presses play and here not only JR and Adams plan but something that's far worse then anyone can think of. Scene Chandler mansions, Babe and JR just got home and put Bess down for a nap. JR leave and Krystal comes in_


	5. The Truth Comes out

Krystal: how you holding up

Babe: no so good, I can't lie to him but I have too

Krystal: well, you have a happy family that's all that counts _the door bell rings_ I'll get that, its most likely tad for a date tonight

Babe: date

Krystal: yes date _Krystal Leaves/ Scene down stairs at the door. Krystal answers it_ Tad, Brook, what are you doing here

Tad: we know the truth

Krystal: good you can save Babe and Bess

Brook: know we know you lied

Krystal: ok, I know it wasn't the right thing but I had no choice, babe was innocent, she didn't know what the whole thing, I took the money to save her aunt in Mexico

Tad/ Brook: what

Brook: what, no not that that about Bess, and JR

Krystal: What about Bess, Jamie the real father or that Bess isn't

Brook: isn't babes

Krystal: Bess is Babes

Tad: Krystal she not Babe and you know it

Krystal: Bess is Babes as peanut butter is to jelly

Tad: give it up, I'm giving Miranda back today I've already called Bianca and told her to meet me at the chandler mansion

Krystal: and brake babes heart twice in one day, I can't let you do that

Tad: you don't have a choice

_Tad pushes Krystal out of the way she he could go and get Bess and give back to Bianca_

Krystal: please don't _she follows_ please don't do this

_Babe is taking to Bess about her real mother in the nursery_

Babe: you'll met your mother some day Miranda

_Brook comes storming in with Tad and Krystal_

Tad: _picks up Bess and starts to leave, then turns to Krystal_ your nothing to me

Babe: what's going on, why are you taking Bess, mamma what's going on?

Brook: I'll tell you, your mother is a lying scum; she changes the labels, so that a D.N.A proved that Miranda was really Bess and never told anyone

Babe: What, have, do you know this?

Tad: and don't play stupid Babe you knew all along too, we have you on tape

Babe: you bugged my house again

Brook: it was for Jamie sac, and plus we put it were no one could find it, in the nursery, and we not only got JR confessing that he drugged you to Bess but he plans, and that fact that you hid Miranda from Bianca

Babe: I did it for JR; I didn't know he wanted to take Bess away from me honest

Tad: tell that to a judge, when your in court for kidnapping

Babe: no, you can't do that, I tell Bianca if you want me to, just don't have me arrested

Brook: not you Paul, were arresting him for Kidnapping and your testify against him

Tad: I called Bianca and told her to meet me here, I'm going to tell JR and Bianca about Miranda, and if you testify against Paul, I'll leave your name out of it

Krystal: why don't I tell them, it's my fault she in this mess

Tad: it, babe do we have a deal

Babe: yes

Tad: good, you can tell them all you want, but if you don't I will and I'll say babe knew about it too

JR: knew about what? What are you doing here Brook, Tad and with my little girl?

Tad: that Jamie wasn't behind her drugging

Babe: yeah, I knew Jamie wasn't behind it, from the start doorbell rings we better get that babe opens the Door and its Bianca Bianca

Bianca: Tad called me up and told me to met him here, so I'm here walks over to tad what's going on tad


	6. The Truth Comes out Part2

Thanks for the review, i have yet to work out how Babe will get her son back, but i'm Hoping that i can do it because you've all said i can't wait for Jamie and BAbe to get together and get there son back. In fact i have yet to decied who the Father of Babe son is. I'm writing this here because i edited it a little, i know i'm not good with spelling somethings but i am sorry for all the mistakes if you notice them. More will be added soon.

* * *

_Babe, JR, Adam, Bianca, Tad and Brook are all in the family room of the chandler mansion_

Adam: what are you doing here martin

Tad: I think someone has to say something about this little girl

Babe: what's going on Mamma?

Krystal: you'll see honey

Babe: JR honey I'm scared, what's going on?

JR: that's what I'd like to now

Tad: take it away Krystal

Krystal: Well I'd like to start off by saying how sorry I am, and that I hope you guys can forgive me

Babe: forgive you for what, mamma

Krystal: for what I am about to say, Bianca I'm so sorry for the lose of you daughter, but it doesn't mean that she still not with us

Babe: mamma, can I talk to you please for a sce. they go over to a corner Mamma you don't have to do this, I'll tell

Krystal: you want your happy family

Babe: but I can't have that happy family without my son or Bess

Tad: I'm sorry, the people are waiting

_Babe and Krystal re-enter the group_

Krystal: for a long time I've lied to you all, I have keep something to myself, and I think it now a good time to get it off my chest, Babe's saying it really fast not my little girl

Babe: what

Everyone: what

Babe: mamma what are talking about?

Krystal: Babe has never been my little girl, well before she got married, she was always my little girl and now I know she all grown up

Tad: Krystal, I'll tell it if you can't

Bianca: tell what?

Krystal: I'll do it, I the one that started it, well no, Paul should but he's not here now is he

Tad: Krystal

Krystal: like I said I've lied to you all, I keep this secret to save someone from pain and hurt, but I just caused someone else pain and hurt, and nobody she have top feel that way, Bianca Babe loves you like a sister and doesn't want anything bad to happen to you, she stuck by you when you were hurting the most I hope if that ever happen to Babe you could help her out like she helped you out.

Bianca: I would help you; she likes a sister to me too

Babe: Tad can I please have my baby back Tad hand Babe Bess Mamma what's going on

Krystal: let me finish baby doll. As I was saying, there are more important things in life then bride, or a Baby, or a mother, father, sister, brother, there respect, Happiness, joy, kindness, But I guess when it comes to the Chandlers all they can think about is wanted there baby, and wanted the Baby without his or her mother. Bess will not live with out her mother, she will live with her mother weather she is sick, stupid, blonde, gay, straight, or she will not live if her parents. I will don't anything to keep that Baby girl from having to live in this here mansion and from the likes of the Chandlers. And how will I do this by saying... Babe interrupts her mother

Babe: I can let you go down for this, it my doing to, Bess Chandler is not Bess Chandler, she Miranda Montgomery, I had a little boy, and he's the one that died in that crash

Krystal: baby doll, you didn't have say anything

Bianca: right nice, Babe Miranda's dead

Babe: no she not, she's right here she hands Bess to Bianca She right where she needs to be, in her mothers arms, to everyone I've lied to you all to, I'm the reason, Bianca lost her baby and the reason I lost my little boy, I should have called 911 not Paul. Paul threaten me that he was going to have me arrested for kidnapping and that same day I found out that my little boy was the one that died, I can understand if can't stand to be around me


	7. The After Math

Sorry for not Updating, but i've been read other people Fan Fics, and some of them are really great, good job to you all. In then next couple of Month i may not be updating every week becuase of School. I'll try my best at updaying every week. Ok i need help, i need idea on how Babe is going to get her son back and what to name him when she does, i've already got a way to find if him, now all i need is a name and a way for Babe to keep him. If anyone has any ideas please tell me in your review, i'd really like it if you guys could help.

* * *

Tad: Well I for one think you guys should pack up and leave town

Krystal: no I'll stay where I want to, just because I thought I do something best for my daughter, doesn't make me take crap from the likes of you

Babe: mamma, don't please, it best we leave, walks over to JR I'm sorry I lied you about Paul and the married and about Bess, but since I'm going there something I need to take care of first, JR my son father was never known, I asked Paul to make sure it said you so my sons father. Could be you or it could be Jamie's and I hope to god Jamie is my son real father, and the next thing I need to clear up is this Babe slaps JR how dare you try and take Bess a way from her mother, you have no right to do that even if she was mine, Bess need both parents not just her father, Jamie and everyone else was right about you JR, I tried to ignore it but I couldn't I knew the whole time what you were doing but I wanted to believe the best in you, I what to believe that you still love me as much as we did when we first met.

JR: Well that change when you lied about being married to Paul Cramer, and now that I know you've lied again, If me son was a live I would find him and never let you see him or have him ever again.

Bianca: How dare you say that, I was just taken way from my daughter for months. How would you like it if you have just give birth almost died and they told your daughter, your pride and joy was killed in a crash?

JR: I would kill the son of a bitch that killed my daughter not mobbing around saying my baby girls gone, oh no

Tad: JR don't go there, your not you Father you can fight it,

JR: and you're not my father

Babe: _crying_ mamma I wanna go

Krystal: ok, just go and get your stuff, Babe Leaves you never hurt my baby again _to tad_ I need you to do me a favor _they starts walking to the door_

Tad: I don't owe you anything

Krystal: not even for a son that could be Jamie's Tad showed that he listening I need your help Finding Babe son, because knowing Paul he didn't really crash that helicopter but staged the whole thing for a reason, because if it was real then why would he have to lie

Tad: I'll do what I can Krystal but there no grantee

Krystal: that's tad, I'm sorry I lied to you, but I thought I was doing the right thin

Tad: Ya everyone wants to do the right thing now a days

_Babe comes down with two suitcases and a duffle bag. Babe walk over to Bianca and hands her the Duffle bag_

Babe: this is all Miranda stuff, sorry I lied you

_Babe walk to the door were Krystal waiting for her. Krystal grabs a bag and opens the door and leaves, Babe is about to walk out when Bianca stops her_

Bianca: Babe wait, why are you leaving

Babe: because no one wants me here

Bianca: who says?

Babe: I lied to you all, I keep Miranda to save a married that I should have ended, and I lied to Jamie and JR one to many time, Tad hates my mom, the chandlers hate my family, and I have no son and no friends anymore, you should be mad at me and be yelling at me starts out the door again

Bianca: Babe stop, I am mad at you a little, but it doesn't mean I hate you. You protect my baby girl when I couldn't, you thought that Bess would bring JR and you closer, I would have done the same thing

Babe: no you would have given the baby back once you found out

Bianca: no, if I was in your shoe I would have done the same thing, Babe no one can blame you for wanting a happy family, Babe you've made mistakes, we all have, but that doesn't mean everyone's going to hate you, Kendall may

Babe: so I should leave now before she find out

Bianca: She'll never find out, I'll tell her Tad found out and busted your mom for lying

Babe: but that not the whole truth thought

Bianca: so she doesn't need to know that, I want hate you unless you tell me you have something to do with the crash and the baby switch

Babe: _she laughs_ no, Paul didn't in his own twisted mind, and I guess he wanted to she me suffer,

Bianca: then why give you the baby?

Babe: I don't know, maybe he wanted to see two babies ripped from my arms

Bianca: well, he's planed didn't work, you will still be a part of Miranda's life, your now her Godmother, now I have to go Show off my daughter to the people at Fusion wanna come

Babe: _wiping the tears from her eyes_ love too

_Bianca and Babe Leave_

JR: Well she, and that afoul mother of hers

Brook: but I'm still there, and don't worry, the police will be here soon, to take you away JR

Adam: what did he do?

Brook: He drugged his Wife, which almost killed her

JR: key word there almost, it didn't so what

Brook: so you admit it, good you can say that to the police

_Derek Frie Comes there the door_

Derek: JR _puts hand cuffs on him you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be use agent you Derek keeps talk as the walk out the door_

Brook: so how you going to get you Boy out of this one


	8. Vengance Or Is it

Ok, i know some of you Don't like that fact that i made Bianca for give babe, but see theres a tist in my story, and that won't come later till. Pine Valley will never been the same When i get done with this Fan Fiction, Well at least in My Fan Fiction. Truths will be coming out all over the place, even if there not real there still coming out. Ever truth will invole either one or more people lieving in Pine Valley. The biggest Seceret of all it about to come out and no one even know it, and that seceret will either destroy a town, bring vengece, or a second chance. For not i'll leave with wil this and hope you all like it.

* * *

_Scene Fusion, Babe and Bianca holding Miranda walk in to see, Ryan and Greenlee Making out on the Desk and Jamie, Jonathan, and Simone not paying them any attention_

Bianca: hi everyone

_Everyone look looks up at Babe, Bianca and Miranda. Ryan and Greenlee stop Making out_

Ryan: Bianca hi

Greenlee: We didn't expect to see you guys here Greenlee fixes her shirt so how's Bess been Babe

_Babe looks at Bianca and Bianca looks back_

Babe: Great, She Just found out her Dad drugged her mother, and she just found out her mothers not me

Everyone: what

Bianca: well that's why we've come down here, Bess is really...

_before Bianca could say it the elevators door open and Kendall come out_

Kendall: ok I want to work with out the two of you making out all over your desk, ok, hi Bianca, hi Babe see walk over to her desk and then relies Bianca and Babe are there and Bianca's holding the baby not Babe Bianca, Babe what are two doing here and why are you holding Bess

Bianca: well I was going to say why but then you drop in

Greenlee: please continue

Bianca: _Babe starts crying_ Babe are you ok?

Babe: I'm fine, just continue

Bianca: _to babe_ ok, remember don't do anything that would make them think you were in on it ok _Babe nods, and Bianca turns back to the group_ ok well what I was saying, Babe take Bess _Bianca hands Miranda to Babe and winks_ ok, well we have just learned we Tad Martin that Babes Mother had lied to use all these month, and that Bess is really Miranda my daughter, _Everyone Look shocked_ So I thought I'd show you guys first, _points to Miranda_ this is Miranda Montgomery

Kendall: that can't be Paul said she died

Babe: Paul also said my baby boy died,

Greenlee: you had a boy Babe

Babe: yes, but I didn't remember him till my mother told me that Bess what really Miranda today, which I wish I had as much time with him as Bianca had with Miranda

Ryan: how much time did you have with him?

Babe: as much as a can remember is that Paul helped me deliver him, and I held him and then is gets all fuses after that, and then the next two things a remember is that Paul's telling me one thing and JR's telling me another

Greenlee: That's must have been tough give up one baby and then finding out your real baby is dead

Kendall: something doesn't add up

Bianca: Kendall leave it alone

Kendall: so there is something up

Bianca: Kendall, Bianca looks at Kendall I said let it go

Kendall: what's going on Binks?

Bianca: nothing

Kendall: I smell cover up

Bianca: Kendall, let it go, now, who wants to hold, Miranda

Greenlee: shouldn't you go tell people and spend time with her first

Bianca: ya, so I want you to know Miranda, since you are Family, who wants to hold her first,

Simone: oohhh, sorry, but I love holding babies

Bianca: ok, now be careful Babe hands Miranda to Simone

Kendall: Bianca, this isn't like you, are you sure you're ok

Greenlee: ya, Kendall's right, god I'd never thought I say thoughs words

Bianca: I'm fine you guys, I'm happy and never better

Kendall: you look a little pale, have you had anything to eat

Bianca: ya I had I big lunch at Moms

Kendall: ok, but you know you don't look so good, and as your sister I have the right to worry

Bianca: ya, Babe, I mean Simone, I thinks Jamie wants to see Miranda, if not please be careful _Bianca puts her hand on her head, to hold it up because she feels as if its going to fall right off, just then Bianca's eye close and she falls to the ground, the noise of Bianca hitting the ground instantly made Miranda cry_

Everyone: Bianca

Kendall: Bianca, wake up this isn't funny

Greenlee: Ryan, call 911, Babe call David, Jonathan go get some water, and Simone com Miranda

Kendall: _Kendall feels for a pulse_ oh my god

Greenlee: what, Kendall

Kendall: She has no pulse, does anyone know CPR

Greenlee: move over _Greenlee pushes Kendall out of the way and starts CPR_

Babe: David's on his way

Ryan: the ambulance will be here soon, there still at a fire scene

Simone: its ok, little Miranda, someone help

Greenlee: Babe, Ryan, Jamie, Kendall, on of you help her, _Greenlee continue CPR till she gets a pulse_ I have a Pulse but she not Waking up, Bianca wake up Miranda need you

Babe: _to herself_ oh god, oh god, I should have told her sooner, oh god, JR could have done this, oh my god, my lie killed her _she starts to cry_

Jamie: Babe are you ok

Babe: no, Jamie, not at all turns to him and hugs him, and continues to cry

_Five minutes go by, and Bianca still not awake. Kendall's Holding Miranda, Babe still crying in Jamie's arms, and Simone is just wathing. Jonathan and Ryan are waiting down stars for David. When David arrives, he meets up with Ryan and Jonathan at the elevator. They quickly make there way to the office_

David: ok what happened?

Greenlee: it happens fast, she breathing, one minute she's fine, and talking to use, the next she pale and hits the ground

Kendall: I mean, she was happy, she just found out that Miranda was alive, maybe I should have keep my mouth shut

Ryan: Kendall just be quit ok, your not helping us by blaming your self

David: did anyone call for an ambulance

Ryan: I did but there were on a scene, some building cot on fire and someone like that

David: ok we can't wait any longer, Ryan Get her down to my car, and someone might want to get her mother and uncle

Kendall: I'll get them, Babe here take Miranda, and bring her to Maggie's, Jamie go with her

_Kendall hands Miranda to Babe, and leave with Greenlee, Ryan and Bianca_

Babe: _still crying_ you go ahead, here are the keys to my car, the baby set should still be in there _Babe hands the key to her care and Miranda over to Jamie_

Simone: well go back to work

Jonathan: ya, don't mind us

David: ok, have to hurry _Jamie leaves_ Babe can I talk to you

Babe: sure

_they both head down the stairs and make sure no one around_

David: how did she find out?

Babe: Tad found out, and then he made my mom tell everyone the truth but I told everyone, and then there I guess arrested JR and we came her before they did, I hope they did

David: well, we have to find out what happen and soon, or she may not survive

Babe: do you really know that

David: I don't know anything now

_David goes to car and babe goes to her, they both take off in different directions/ Scene Babe car, Babe is still crying_

Jamie: are you sure you ok?

Babe: no I'm not, Bianca is the only person that befriends me when I came to this town, and now she lying on a hospital bed dieing, and there nothing I can do, I cased to much pain, Jamie, I have to get out of town, I have to get out of Pine Valley, I have to leave Jamie, I have to leave

Jamie: Babe don't say that, please don't leave town, you have friends and

Babe: and a husband that wants to take my daughter, or at lest don't want me in his life and I ton of Lies that are going to follow me forever and

Jamie: and me, you have me, were here

_they get out of the car, babe grabs Miranda car seat, and they head up to Jamie's apartment. They knock on the door and Maggie's Answers it_.

Maggie: what does she want?

Jamie: Maggie, com down. We're here about Bess, She needs a place to stay, Babe and Bess were kicked out of the Mansion,

Maggie: why don't they just say at your house?

Jamie: well really

Babe: Bess is Miranda, and now Bianca needs to be with her daughter, ok, can she just stay here

Maggie: what

Babe: you know what I can't handle this, get her up to speed I'll meet you at the hospital Babe leave

Maggie: what going on, Jamie

Jamie: well Bianca came to Fusion and was showing off Miranda then she faint. Dave came and took her to the Hospital.

Maggie: well what are you waiting for lets go


	9. Why is this happening

ok i have yet to decide what to do, i need some help. Please help i need idea, thoughts, opinons. something to help me out. More will be add soome, and don't worry someone wont die. They just be unknow for now, you'll find out who. Bu please i'd love to here opinons, ideas, and thoughts. _  
_

* * *

_They leave/ Scene Hospital, David and Greenlee come rushing in the hospital with Ryan caring Bianca. Maria and Joe come running over to them_

Maria: what happen, we need a greney

Greenlee: we really don't know, one minute she happy the next she n the ground

Maria: ok, you guy have to stay out here, we're tell as soon as we know about her condition

_they close the doors_

Greenlee: you think she going to be ok Ryan

Ryan: I'm sure she's going to be fine, she a fighter

Greenlee: I mean what would happen to Miranda if Bianca doesn't make it

Ryan: nothing, because Bianca will make it

Greenlee: _tears run down her face_ but what if she doesn't

Ryan: She will

Greenlee: she has too

_Babe comes running through he door_

Babe: anything

Ryan: no

_Kendall, Jack, and Erica come running through that door, Erica looked at Ryan and Ryan Shock his head no, Erica being to cry and Jack goes over to her and hugs her_

Ryan: she will be ok, she a fighter

_David comes out of the room_

Greenlee: David anything

David: no sorry, nothing new yet

_David re-enters the room_

Hour Goes by

_David walk out of the room and Looks at everyone with disappointment on his face. All the girls start to cry, and all the guys try to hid the tears_

Kendall: I can't believes she gone

David: oh, no Bianca's not dead, but she's not out of wood yet

_Babe walk over to a corner were she far away from the group_

Babe: _to herself_ you'll pay JR, what's going on, can't breathe yelling help, someone help _Babe starts shaking and no one can hear her yelling_ someone please help, oh _babe eyes close and she hits the ground_

Jamie: has anyone seen Babe

Maggie: I saw her go over there she point behinds her

Jamie: will you be alright; I'm just going to make sure Babe alright

Maggie: I'll be fine Jamie

_Jaime leaves to go find Babe_

David: I'd better go check on her; I'll update you guys soon

_David leave_

Greenlee: _crying_ Ryan, do you think she going to make it now

Ryan: ya, she a fighter, she can get through anything; now let's get you something to eat

Greenlee: I don't think I've care this much about Bianca, I mean I just found out she was my Cousin, the rape, the baby dieing, and now this. I mean Bianca never care about me, she always told me to leave Kendall alone, I don't know what to do Ryan

Ryan: its ok, we'll get through this together, now how about the chow

Greenlee _couldn't help but laugh. They helped off to the Café_

Kendall: _crying_ I can't lose her, and Miranda can't either, she has to be ok, she has to be

Jackson: she will be, but what are you talking about Miranda

Kendall: I can't tell the whole story so I'll just tell you that Miranda never died and ended up at the Chandlers, because of Paul Cramer, and now she back and she can't lose her mother again, I can't lose her again

Erica: it will be ok honey, she'll make

_Scene Jamie's walking down the hall_

Jamie: Babe, are you here, Babe please come out _Jamie keeps walking till he see someone on the floor_ Someone help there someone that's fainted _ yelling as her ruing up to the person. Jamie gasps or air when he see the face of the person_ someone Help please, Babe collapsed, Please someone help

_Lucky for Jamie's Greenlee and Ryan walk by and here him Yelling_

Ryan: what happen Jaime?

Jamie: I don't know I went looking for her, and I found her like this

Greenlee: I'll go get David or someone, just make sure she still alive

_Greenlee runs right to were everyone's waiting to see if Bianca will live or not_

Greenlee: _trying to catch her breath_ where.... Is.... David

Maggie: he's in with Bianca _she point to the room_

Greenlee: thank.....you... _she runs in there_ David... Babe... needs... needs... needs... sit down _Greenlee sit to catch her breathe_

David: what does Babe need Greenlee?

Greenlee: she needs your help, she faint in the hall

David: where

Greenlee: Follow me

_Greenlee and David run to where Ryan, Jamie's and Babe are_


	10. The First Suspect

David: how is she?

Ryan: not doing to well, she's burning up

David: help me pick her up _David Ryan, and Jamie pick up babe_ lets got to the nearest room _they walk till the find the nearest room with Greenlee following them_ Ok put her on the bed gentle _they place her on the bed_ ok, now Jamie go get Maria, Ryan and Greenlee go with the group and wait there till I find out more

Ryan: is there anything else I can help with

David: no, just pray for the best

Greenlee: we will

_They leave as Jamie enters with Maria_

Maria: what happen?

David: I don't know Jamie's found her, all I know is she burning up and her fainted

Maria: Jamie sorry but you need to leave and give us so room

Jamie: its ok I understands he _leaves she re-joins the group_

Greenlee: she'll be fine, Jamie, she will be

Jamie: I need air _Jamie walks out side_

Greenlee: do you think he may go over to see JR

Ryan: most likely

Maggie: where'd Jamie Go?

Greenlee: out side for some air

Maggie: oh god, not this again, I have to go _Maggie runs out side to find no Jamie_ damn it _she runs to her car but it's gone_ never leave your car to a guy that wants revenge _ runs back in side_ Ryan I need to you drive me to the Chandlers and fast or Jamie my do something really stupid

Ryan: why would Jamie go there, JR got arrested it's all over the news see _Ryan points to the TV_

Maggie: oh God, we need to get down there and fast

_Maggie, Greenlee, and Ryan Leave_

Kendall: where are they all going _noticing them leave. Once they were gone it was just Jack, Erica and Kendall in the waiting room_ What is going on

_Scene Jail, JR Cell. Jamie enters_

JR: Jamie, my bother, nice to see you

Jamie: what do you do to Babe and Bianca?

JR: nothing, I've been in her since they left the house

Jamie: then tell me why Bianca and Babe are in the hospital fighting for there life now, just tell me you had nothing to do with, and no madder what you say I'll believe you did it

JR: Wow Babe in a bit of trouble now isn't she; I didn't do anything this time

Jamie: liar, you al most killed Babe once for your Daughter why not Kill the two people who stand in your way, o wait there more then two people Standing in your way this time

JR: Jamie, my boy, I didn't do anything, I mean I wish I did, but I would never hurt Bianca not even for a daughter that was never mine, and that I would never see again.

Jamie: your heartless JR, you know what the name suit the people, I thought you won't turn out like Adam, I thought you loved Babe

JR: well I didn't but then she lied about being married to Paul and that just put me over the edge

Jamie: I'm glad you're in here, now you can't hurt Babe or anyone around her

_Jamie starts to leave, but JR stops him_

JR: Jamie wait

Jamie: I have nothing left to say to you

JR: but I do, I didn't do anything to hurt Bianca and Babe, the last thing that I was working on to hurt Babe, was getting a judge to grant me Bess, but Babe came home to soon for me to try and get custody of Bess, so you see I didn't do anything to them

Jamie: then who did? I mean my best friend and Babe are lying there fighting for there lives, and there nothing to indicate why, this shouldn't be happening

JR: well it is so live with it

Jamie: you don't get it, Bianca should be at home right now with Miranda and Babe should be with her loving husband and her son, but She does have either, and it you to thanks for that

JR: I didn't kill her son, she did

Jamie: no she didn't, if you hadn't been so up tied about who the father really was for her son, then Paul would have never been there to make the test say you and she would have never asked for help by Paul, she would have called you are your Mother, or even the hospital, but no you had to be like, you slept with my brother now you have to go and find out who the father really is

JR: I didn't do anything, now get out of my face, guard where done here

Jamie: you just think about, what would happen if it was you lying on that bed, thinking you'll never see you friends or family again. Your friends care about you, I care about, Babe is so in love with you she tried to hid her past, because she could bare anyone finding out, and think about what it took for Bianca and finial realize that she loved that Baby she was carrying, when she wanted the father to be someone she loved, not some sicko, you just remember what they had to get go through to get to this place, a happy place. _Jamie leaves and ends up meet Ryan, Maggie, and Greenlee in the parking lot_ what are you guy doing here

Maggie: I was worried you would do something stupid

Jamie: no, I just went to talk to JR and but I didn't really get anything out of him, why you guys here _pointing to Greenlee and Ryan_

Ryan: she needed a ride

Greenlee: I just came along, to make sure either of you would do something stupid

Jamie: well I didn't, now wee need to go back to the hospital for Bianca and Babe

Greenlee: I hope you don't mind if I ask, but where Miranda

Jamie: Miranda's Reggie, I told him want happen with Miranda and he offer to help, and then I told what happened to Bianca, and he said let me go too and I said no I need you to watch Miranda please, and he agreed

Greenlee: ok, well I think we should go home and meet back at the hospital tomorrow Jamie you look beat

Jamie: I can't leave babe till I know she safe

Maggie: Jamie I thinks she right, you need rest,

Jamie: no I'm going to the hospital _Jamie gets in to Maggie's car and drives off_

Maggie: we tried

_They get into Ryan car and had back to the hospital _


	11. The Truth for real this time

Ok i know your all like why did i make Babe fiant too, well it will be explained but Bianca explination will come first. The next couple of chatper will be shockers. And i'm telling you the shocker, will land someone on there death bed. But the biggest shocker is yet to come, that won't be till later in the story after someone it killed off. Just wait to find out who._  
_

* * *

_Hospital David one the Phone with Tad _

David: Tad in Krystal there....ok well if you see here tell her to call me.....well I know your mad at her, but you may end up seeing her....no I can't tell you why..... can you just tell here....ya I heard about that.....yes I heard about that too, but what you didn't here was after Bianca got Miranda back she fainted and now she's in the hospital and Babe is too so can you please tell her mother to call me if you see her....thank you Tad

_David hangs up the Phone/ Scene Babe Hospital room/ Scene Babes dream, she's at the crash sit, Babe sitting on the ground and she's holding her baby_

Babe: what am I going to name you little man al a sudden Paul show up and the baby gone where my son, where my son, Paul what did you do with my son

Paul: _he kneels down next to her_ Your son died, the helicopter it crash, and the incubator got thrown out, Babe you Son died

Babe: no he was right here, what did you do?

Paul:_ he starts laughing_ its not what I did, but what you did

_all a sudden Bianca appears holding Miranda, Paul is still laughing, Miranda vanishes and Bianca falls to the ground, babe runs over to her_

Babe: Bianca, what wrong with her, what did you do to her

Paul: I didn't do I thing, you did, your lied broke her heart one to may times

Babe: I didn't kill her, she not died, I didn't kill her

Paul: but you did,

Babe: no I didn't, _Paul keeps sating "but you did" in her ears/ Babe starts to cry_ stop, stop it, I didn't kill me friend, I wouldn't kill her, _Babe gets up and turns to Paul_ how did she die _Paul didn't answer_ How did she die _Paul still not answering_ Paul tell me how she did

Paul: you want the truth

Babe: I want the truth

Paul: you can't handle the truth

Babe: Paul just tell me

Paul: this will hurt you more then it will hurt me

Babe: quit stalling and tell me

_Paul lips are moving but you can hear anything the next thing you know it's the hospital room that babes in her eyes shot open and she screams no as loud as she can. David, Jamie, and the rest of the gang going running to see what happen except Maggie. Maggie she right next to Bianca bed side till she wakes up_

Jamie: Babe what happen?

Babe: she shacking and Cry I.... I....I.... know...know.....what....what....what...happen ..... to....to.... B....B....B....Bianca

David: what happen to her Babe?

Babe: it my fault _tears just come pouring down her face_

Jamie: no it not babe _Jamie goes over to her, to hug her but she pushes him away_

Babe: no you don't get it, it my fault. It's my fault, Bianca spent moths way from Miranda, it's my fault JR tried to take Bess, it's my fault, it's all my fault

Kendall: I knew there was more to the story then Bianca was saying

Greenlee: Kendall, shut up

Jamie: Babe, you didn't know that Bess was really Miranda

Babe: _still crying_ yes I did _everyone shocked but David_ I was going to give Miranda back when I found out, but I love JR so much that I didn't want to break his heart. JR loved her so much and taking her from him, would have killed him and I couldn't do that, so when I found out what everyone was saying, I thought if it was true that Miranda can go home and be safe, but Tad ruined it. I was going to tell Bianca the truth. I'm sorry I put everyone through this, I loved that babe like my own, a would have never hurt her, so much for loving on person so much you would do anything for

Kendall: you knew Miranda was alive and you never told anyone, I'm going to kill you little hoe _Kendall starts racing twored her when Ryan stops her_ let go over my Ryan

Greenlee: don't do this, you've done the same thing, you've done thing for loved ones, that hurt other people, so don't go hurting her

Kendall: she keep my nice away me and her mother

Greenlee: Kendall it Miranda health and loved and fine

Kendall: so does that have to do with anything

Greenlee: she may have kept the baby, but she toke car of the baby, she never put Miranda in any danger, and neither did JR, so before you go trying to kill her, think about it, she toke care of Miranda when Bianca couldn't and did I wonderful job

Kendall: she also but people in grief when they didn't have to be in grief _Ryan lets go of Kendall and she leave, Erica and Jack follow_

Babe: if you guys don't ever what to see my face again just say so and I'll leave

Greenlee: no stay, I can understand where you coming from I mean everyone have to do something for a loved one, that other wouldn't like.

Ryan: just stay away from Kendall, stay at least 50 feet away, or she'll kill you, like she would have if I didn't stop her

Greenlee: u be careful now, _to Ryan_ lets go I think Jamie wants to talk to babe alone _Ryan, Greenlee, and David leave_

Babe: you must hate me right now; I lied to you and to Bianca

Jamie: no don't think that, I mean it was a rotten thing but you did it out of love, I did the something, I tried to make you think that JR would hurt, which was true, when you believed the best in him.

Babe: so do you hate

Jamie: I could never hate you

_they kiss_

Babe: wow did except that

Jamie: well you have one thing to learn from me

_they kiss again_

Babe: well I guess I do

_They kiss again  
_

* * *

The next Chaper will have to do with, one of the shocker, and trhe shocker that will get someone killed off, but thats not till couple more chapters.

* * *

next time on All My Children  
  
"inisde Biancas Dreams" 


	12. Dreaming right?

Ok this is just a dream, but it leads up to the biggest lie that pine valley has ever seen, and only one person could have covered it up. and when the lies comes out, one person out of Greenlee, Ryan, Kendall, Jackson, Jamie, Bianca, Babe, Erica, David, JR, Adam, Tad, Krystal, Maggie, will not survive the lie, and it has nothing to do with Babe and her son, but that will be put in there some where. This as to do with what comes next. Suspence don't you juest hated it._  
_

* * *

_Scene Bianca Hospital room/ Bianca dream. Bianca sitting in the rocking chair that her mom and she made, in nursery with Miranda. She's watching Miranda sleep._

Bianca: you back where you belong, baby. Right here in your mothers arm and no one can change that

Voice: I can _the person keeps walking till she can see their face_

Bianca: no your dead, your dead, _Bianca gets up and starts to back away_ no stay away from us, _she look down in her arm and see Miranda's gone_ Miranda, Miranda, where are you

Voice: shhhhhhhhhh, the baby sleeping

Bianca: give her back she not your, she was never you're, I killed you

Voice: I never die, Bianca, our daughter will be safe, if we stay together, you see if you don't I wont leave till I get here

Bianca: this isn't real; I just got her back, give her back _Bianca starts to cry_ Please give her back, your dead, this is a bad dream

Voice: sweetie, Michael never died _he laughs_

Bianca: help, someone help _Back in reality Bianca is screaming, tossing and turning/ Bianca's dream she still fighting off Miranda's real father, Michael __Cambias_ please help me _Bianca gives up and falls to the ground and cries_ Just please give her back

Michael: no see, she mine and always will be

Bianca: _she gets up and walks over to him, he knows trying to face her fears_ you give her back, she will never be your, she is mine, and always will be

Michael: no you see, you'll be dead in less then, let's say 5 hours

Bianca: no I'll be there for Miranda when she grows up and I be there for her when her heart is broken by her first boyfriend, I will be there for her when she gets her first scraped knee, and I will be there for her till death do I part

Michael: which will be in 5 hours, and trust me you will be dead

Bianca: say that all you want, I have everything to live for, I have a family that loves me, I have a daughter I can't bare to be away from, and I have friends, that care more about me then they do about them self's

Michael: ya ya ya, that's what they all say and then, they kill themselves

Bianca: I will not dead, my daughter needs me, and I need here

Michael: you are so stupid, you're not going to get to see your daughter again, and today was your last chance to see her

Bianca: no I don't believe you

Michael: I know you don't believe me, but would you believe me if I said your so called friend Babe did this to you

Bianca: no she would never hurt me

Michael: maybe, but she wanted that baby so bad _he starts walk twored her slowly_ she keep Miranda away from you and me for months, do you really trust her

Bianca: she my Friend, I made at her but I don't hate her _she starts trying to back up but can't seem to move_

Michael: I asked you if you could trust her, not if you hated her sweet thing

Bianca: I can trust her _she seemed heisted about it_ She my friend, and I have don't stupid thins for a loved ones and I know I wasn't, wait why do you care

Michael: Simple, to my amusement, I love to see people in pain

Bianca: you're sick; you know that, you're sick

Michael: well I go with conceded, Hateful, jerk, but sick, that just hurts baby

Bianca: stay away from me

Michael: but don't you want your daughter back

Bianca: yes, give her back

Michael: she'll always be mine, but we can be one happy family

Bianca: over my dead body

Michael: that can be arranged _all a sudden a crib come out of no where, Michael puts Miranda in the crib and continues walking to Bianca_

Bianca: she's my daughter, and she will never be your, and neither will i

Michael: well, we can go back to where Miranda was dead, or we can be one happy family

Bianca: I rather have Miranda dead then with you _Bianca tries to hold back the tears while she flashes back to the day she held Miranda and to the day Kendall told her that Miranda was dead_

FLASHBACK really from the show, it just I thought I'd make it kind of real

"Bianca: What's the matter? You couldn't be hungry already. That's right. That's right. You recognize that voice. That's Mommy's voice. You've been hearing that for months and months, and you're going to go on hearing it for years and years. And I'm going to tell you the same thing when you're 30 that I told you on the day you were born. I love you. I will always love you. And no matter how scary the world gets, Mommy is going to be there to help you through it. Mommy will never lie to you or walk away, and Mommy will always be proud of amazing you. And even when you're all grown up, I'll still love you. And I'll still protect you, and I will always be so grateful that God gave you to me.

Bianca: Close your eyes, sleep is more than it seems. Soon you'll discover a garden of dreams. A blossoming tapestry lights up the dark. Dreams are the flowers that bloom in your heart. Rose dreams are red, like the new valentine, violets are blue 'cause they're sad all the time, daisy dreams shine like the sun in the park. Dreams are the flowers that bloom in your heart. So dream and bloom, bloom and dream, and watch your garden grow. When you awaken with a smile, everyone will know. You've been to dreamland and now you've returned, eager to share everything that you've learned. Believing in dreams isn't really so hard. Dreams are the flowers that bloom in your heart."

_Scene hospital/Bianca room- the day Bianca that Miranda was dead_

"Bianca: Kendall, Miranda's ok, right? Kendall, answer me. Was Miranda hurt? You have to -- you have to take me to her. If Miranda was hurt, then she needs me. She needs her mother. You have to take me to her. You have to take me to her. Kendall, Kendall --

Kendall: No, no, Bianca --

Bianca: Kendall, Kendall, you need --

Kendall: No, Bianca, I can't. I can't take you to her.

Bianca: What?

Kendall: Ok?

Bianca: Kendall --

Kendall: No, listen to me. Listen. Bianca, Miranda is gone. She's gone. She's never going to be hurt -- never going to be hurt or scared ever again, ok? She's with Mona now. She's warm and she's safe in Mona's arms.

Bianca: No! No! No!"

End of Flashback

_Bianca can stop the tears, they just keep pouring down her face_

Michael: I take it you want her to stay with you

Bianca: I stand by what I said, as much as it kill me I stand by it, I rather have her dead then with you,

Michael: such a pity, we would have made I happy family _Michaels do close now, that he starts wiping away the tears, that are coming down Bianca cheeks, she tries to stop him but can't_. _The next thing you know he kissing her_

_Scene Bianca Hospital room/ Bianca wakes up scream, but no one comes run because their all in her room. They were al concerned about her yelling and moving around while she was unconscious.  
_

* * *

This is a dream, the rest of the hospital room scene will be posted next. you will also find out about Babe Baby, i little pit, not to much, not till after the lie is reveled.  
  
Next on All My Children.  
  
Bianca: Miranda, where Mrianda  
  
Kendall: you have a family that can Protect you and the care about you dearly  
  
Ryan: were here for you, if you need anything  



	13. Love, horror, and Truth

I hope you all like it. I know someone you have been asking when Babe and Jaime are going together, well i've answer that one, and i'm working on it, first i'll tell the big seceret and then i'll move on to someone else and then i'll go back to the seceret. I know some of you may hate my big seceret but i just wanted it in there so bad, so i put it in there. It's harde then i thought to write a fan fiction, but i find it easier to a script, i have like tons a scripts, some having to do with charmed, this one, and one that has nothing to do with anything. ok Back to the story i need ideas here please, i'll really love it if people could send me ideas, and nothing to do with Babe, Jamie, Jr, or their son, Becuase i have that figured out. Other then that please send ideas._  
_

* * *

_Scene Bianca Hospital room/ Bianca wakes up scream, but no one comes run because their all in her room. They were al concerned about her yelling and moving around while she was unconscious._

Maggie: _still next to you bed_ Bianca what's wrong

Bianca: Miranda, where Miranda

Maggie: Bianca, Miranda with Reggie

Bianca: _look worried_ it was just a dream

David: what was?

Bianca: he wanted to take Miranda, I said I rather have her dead then with him, and he keep saying I was going to die _she takes her hand to her lips_ oh god I can still feel him kissing me _Bianca starts to cry_

Kendal: _walk over to her and hugs her_ its ok, it was just a dream, he dead and gone

Bianca: but he not Kendall, he still live in everyone's mine, and Miranda shares his DNA, and I love her dearly, but he is still alive, and never dies

Kendall: Binks, Miranda, is her own person and will be her mothers daughter, she has loving family and you can just tell her that her father was someone that would love her like a daughter

Bianca: but it will haunt me he will haunt me till I die

Kendall: you have a family that can protect you, they care about you dearly, you have _points to all the people that she is saying_ me, Jack, Erica, Maggie, Reggie, Jamie, David, Lena, Ryan, and you have Babe and Greenlee, though I hate to say it.

Bianca: I know you're trying to make me feel better, but I need to see Miranda, please just let me see her

Jack: I'll call Reggie and tell him to bring Miranda _over_

Erica: wait, what about Lily

Jack: I'll ask him to bring her by and then I'll take her home, know that I now you safe

David: we don't know that yet, I'll redo so lab tests and they let you know as so as I get the results, _David Leaves_

Erica: are you sure you're going to be fine

Bianca: I will be mom, I have to be _Erica and Jackson leave_

Ryan: were here for you if you need anything

Bianca: thanks _Ryan and Greenlee leave_

Maggie: I can see you want some sister bonding right now, I'll go _Maggie gets up and starts to leave when Bianca stops her_

Bianca: no wait, Maggie stay _to Kendall_ can I have a minute to talk to Maggie please

Kendall: sure, I'll go and make sure reggae taking care of Miranda

Bianca: Thanks Kendall, _Kendall leaves_

Maggie: what's up Bianca _Maggie sits back down next to Bianca_

Bianca: that dream I had seem realer then Miranda being her, and that really scares me

Maggie: Bianca, Michaels died and he will stay dead

Bianca: but that kiss it felt like he was right in front of me and like it wasn't a dream

Maggie: Bianca, Michael can't hurt you or Miranda, and most importantly, Miranda back where she belongs

Bianca: do you think, I should have forgiven Babe

Maggie: Forgive her for what

Bianca: Maggie, she held Miranda away from me for months, do you really think I should forgive Babe for what she did

Maggie: Bianca, if I was you I'd never forgive her, but I'm not do what your heart says to do or Miranda for that matter.

Bianca: well, my head said forgive her and my heart says hate her with every bone in you body

Maggie: what would you do for Miranda?

Bianca: well Miranda's known me longer, but spent more time with babe then I did when she was born, I don't know Maggie, I'm not a mean person, but what Babe did, there nothing she can says to make me feel better about the time I missed with Miranda

Maggie: like I said go with her heart, it never lies

Bianca: no it doesn't does it

Maggie: no _Maggie smiles_

Bianca: ya, _Kendall walks in with Miranda and Reggie, see that Bianca and Maggie are staring into each others eyes_

Reggie: hey Bianca, someone been dieing to see you since you dropped her off at my house

Bianca: Miranda, _Reggie hands her over to Bianca_ she just perfect, isn't she

Kendall: she is

Maggie: she looks like her momma

Bianca: ya, she does, want to hold her

Maggie: no I couldn't you get got her back; you should spend time with her

Bianca: there time for bonding later, now it time for you to hold her_ Bianca hands Miranda to Maggie_ She just my perfect angel, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her again

Maggie: you'd make it, you have friends and pulse, and she'll never leave you side, ever again

Bianca: yes she will Bianca starts to cry

Kendall: Bianca are yo...

Bianca: don't worry tears of joy _Bianca smiles to cover up what she is really thinking_

Maggie: no she won't

Bianca: she see will, she going to leave me when she all grown up and I'm going to have to let her go

Maggie: we'll have to let or children go when they grow up, Bianca

Bianca: I know, but I don't want to let her go

Reggie: I'll leave you girls alone _Reggie leaves_

Maggie: she perfect, I'm glad you got her bad, but I have to get to class, sorry, I've missed so many classes since you fainted, so I better go _she says nervously, handing back Miranda and runs out the door_

Bianca: well Kendall, can you get Jack and mom, I want them to meet Miranda _Kendall walks out, Bianca looks down at Miranda as someone walks in_ you're my perfect angel and you always will be. Your back where you belong, baby. Right here in your mothers arm and no one can change that

Michael: think again

Bianca: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _Miranda cries_ your not here, I'll close my eyes and when I open them you'll be gone _she closes her arms and hold Miranda as tight as she can, without hurting her. She opens her eyes and the guys still there_

Michael: well I came to talk my daughter, and believe me I will get here

Bianca: your died, I killed you myself, get away from me and Miranda

Michael: that's what you think sweetie he _puts his hand on Bianca's check_

Bianca: _turns her head away from him_ don't touch me

Michael: why not, why can't I have my baby girl?

Bianca: she not yours, get away from us _Bianca not paying any attention to who's coming in the room she screams again_ heeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllpppppppppppp

Michael: Sweet thing it out I'm here, I'll protect you he try's to give her a hug up she keeps hitting him its ok can protect you

Bianca: say away from me your dead, your dead she closes her eyes your dead, your dead _she keep saying that as the other person continues talking_

Ryan: Bianca, its ok, it me Ryan, no one can hurt you

Bianca: _she opens her eye and sees Ryan standing in front of her_ ok thank god, Ryan its you _she hugs him_ he's here and he's alive

* * *

ok, i'm only going to say this once, people please stop with the when are Babe and Jaime going to get there son back, becuase i know your a fan of them but i want to do it my way and theirs something that needs to come first, Babe will get a happy end with some, and with other not so happy. There is only three people that will not get a happy ending and you'll just have to wait anf ind out why doesn't and who does get a happy ends. And i'm not trying to be mean, but when 5 people write the some thing to me its really annoying. so People tell me about the story or give me ideas, not when are babe and jamies going to get there son back, they will in good time and that i'll i will says you can ask be about other people too. ok, from that i leaves you with this:

* * *

"you stole my child and now i want revenge"  
  
ok if anyone can guess you i'm going to give that line too, they can give me anything idea, sugestion, or anythign they want too. the People i can give it too is Bianca, Babe, or Kelly.  
  
ok enjoy the rest of the story. 


	14. Who are you

I hope your enjoying the story, if your getting to point where you hate it and want something to change, please feel free to tell me. I know i'm going way off on this, but i just wanted to see if anyone like the first kiddnapping and i thought why not add i new one, but theres a twist, and the twist is, who ever find Bianca will never see anyone again, so really it's like an eye for an eye, or in this case i life for a life. And i know i still have nothing for why Bianca and Babe Fainted but trust me that will come up once Bianca is home and someone has died don't worry its not Jaime, Ryan, Bianca, Babe, or Michael but its will be one of them: Greenlee, Jackson, Erica, David, JR, Adam, Tad, Krystal, Maggie, Paul, Kelly, or Maria. Just give me a suggestion on who it shoudl be. Hope you like, i'll update soon.

* * *

Ryan: Bianca, who's alive

Bianca: _she looks at him, like I really don't want to say this_ M...m....m...m...m...mi...mi...mic....

Ryan: who Bianca

Bianca: Michael, _Ryan looks at her like she crazy_

Ryan: Michaels dead

Bianca: Ryan Michaels alive and he's not going away till either Miranda's his or were one big happy family. He didn't die. Ryan that was you that walk in after Kendall left right

Ryan: Bianca, I saw Kendall leave and then about 10 minutes later we here you yell help so I told them that it just a dream and I'll handle it

Bianca: oh god, he alive, how did he get out _Bianca hand the baby to Ryan and gets up and starts walking round to see how he got out_

Ryan: Bianca, what are you doing?

Bianca: seeing how Michael got out, he was talking to me and then you walk in, and now he's gone _Bianca opens the closets and turns to Ryan before looking in it_ their got to be some way he got out

Michael: I never left _Bianca turns around and screams_

Ryan: _Ryan puts Miranda on the bed and walks over to Bianca_ Bianca its ok, it just an empty closet

Bianca: no he was their _Bianca keeps saying that as she falls to the ground and starts to cry. Ryan hugs her to clam her down_ He alive, and he won't leave me alone till Miranda's his, Ryan you have to protect us, you have to

Ryan: its ok Bianca, I'll protect you. Its ok to cry _Kendall walks in_

Kendall: what happen?

Ryan: I'll tell you later, take Miranda and give her to Erica or Jackson; _Kendall looks at him, like do I really have to, Ryan look back like yes_ please

Kendall: ok, but are you sure your fine, ya _Kendall goes over and pick out Miranda, she see a shadow in the corner and goes to check it out_

Ryan: what are you doing Kendall? _Kendall not paying any attention to him looks at whose shadow it is and screams, she grabs Miranda as tight as she can with out hurting her and runs_ Kendall

Bianca: see he here, Ryan and he wants Miranda, me or both of us.

Ryan: She was mostly spooked but Greenlee or someone, I'll go check it out _Ryan walks over to where Kendall was when she scream and saw nothing, but a door. Minutes later he here Bianca scream and the door open_ Bianca, Bianca _he turns back and see no one_ Damn, Bianca _he heads out side and can't find her_ Kendall, did you see Bianca leave

Kendall: scared out of her mind no, I just saw Michael and ran to save Miranda

Ryan: she told you to play alone, Michael is not alive, he was put in the landfill our self's

Kendall: well then he must have a twin brother because when I saw whose shadow that was, and I run to save Miranda

Ryan: I better go find her before she tell everyone and everyone goes into a panic _Ryan leaves to look around the hospital_

_Scene an apartment/ Bianca is lying on the ground. She knocked out. No one seems to be in the room with her, but all a sudden someone walks in_

Person: wake, wake, sunshine.

_Scene hospital/ Ryan still can't find Bianca/ Babe room. Babe is telling Jamie everything that happen the night her baby died_

Jamie: ok so what did Paul tell you?

Babe: he told me my baby was lost in the river, and what I don't get is why would he says Bianca's was when she was fine

Jamie: it's Paul, he has is reason, which we are going to find out what they are

Babe: Jamie, my baby is died and I don't really want to talk to Paul, right now I just what to know what happen to me and Bianca

Jaime: well David is still trying to figure that out

Babe: well tell me when he knows

_Ryan walks in_

Jamie: what's up Ryan?

Ryan: you guys haven't seen Bianca, have you?

Babe/Jamie: no why

Ryan: she got all spooked about something and now she gone

Babe: what happen?

Ryan: she thinks Michaels alive, but I've told her that he dead and gone and now Kendall's tell me the something

_out of no where_

Michael: now Ryan why would they say such nonce

Jamie: Ryan I think they may be right on this

Ryan: you know, now I believe them, _to Michael_ what do you want

Michael: I want my family back, what dad doesn't

Babe: you're not a dad you're a monster

Jamie: babe Ryan can handle this

Ryan: where is Bianca?

Michael: oh don't worry about her, she safe and sound waiting for her husband and her daughter to come home, now where Miranda so I can take her home

Ryan: you'll never touch Miranda

Michael: well Bianca disagrees with you, she wants me to bring her daughter home from the hospital you see something happen after Miranda was born and she couldn't come house with her mother the some day, and Bianca wanted to be here but you see she wasn't feeling up to it, so she sent me to bring our daughter home

Ryan: where is Bianca?

Michael: I told you safe and sound

Ryan: where is she _to Jamie and Babe_ please can you go, this may get ugly

Babe: but Bianca's y best friends I can't go

Ryan: Jamie

Jamie: Babe we have to

_Jamie helps Babe up and they leave_

Ryan: now I'll ask you again, Michael where is Bianca

Michael: safe and sound in her bed at home, now where my daughter so I can bring her home

Ryan: you'll never get Miranda

Michael: I will, and there's nothing you can do to stop

_Scene Lobby, Babe and Jamie have just come out of her room_

David: why aren't you in bed Babe?

Babe: Ryan told us to leave, had something to do with Bianca, Miranda, Michael, and where Bianca was

_Everyone looked shocked up Kendall, she was the only one that was scared_

David: Michael, as in Michael Cambius

Babe: ya, that monster

David: what does he have to do with Bianca and where she is

Babe: you didn't here, Bianca's missing

David: what

_Everyone one that was there was stunned_

Kendall: I knew, I just didn't want to worry anyone; I thought Ryan could handle it

Jamie: Kendall you have to get Miranda to a safe place, _everyone tries to think of a great place when it hits Jamie_ my dads, he'll watch Miranda till it's safe

Babe: are you sure

Jamie: ya I'm sure, but Babe you have to stay here, Kendall and I will go

Babe: ok _Babe sits down and watches as Kendall and Jamie leave with Miranda_ David, have you figured out what happened yet _just then, Paul sister, Kelly walks in_

Kelly: somebody help please my baby fever is really high and he's not walking up

David: to Babe be right with you to Kelly what's it name and how old is it

Kelly: his name is Ace and he's only 7 or 8 months old

David: ok follow me with your son, to babe we'll talk later ok, to anyone I some help

Maria: coming

Kelly, Ace, David, and Maria leave

Babe: he was a sweet little boy

Babe flash back

Paul: Babe your son, he's here

Paul hands Babe you Baby boy

Flash forwarded to the helicopter crash

Paul: Baby you baby incubator was thrown from the chuper

Babe: tell where he is and I'll find him

Paul: Babe your babies died the incubator fell in the river

Babe: no

End of flashback

Babe: oh my god, no that can't be, my Baby's dead

_Kelly was out and picks up the phone and call's her brother_

Kelly: Paul, you need to come down here right now, you nephew in the pine valley hospital and their asking me all these question about Ace, that I can't answer ... no, I don't know anything about his dad side, Kevin never told me anything and I don't know what to do... thanks... bye

Babe: Paul _walks up to Kelly_ hi I'm Babe Chandler,

Kelly: nice to met you I'm Kelly, well I used to be I just got devoiced, and he's trying to win custody over our son

Babe: my Ex-husband is the same way but he didn't anything and everything to make sure I was made to believe I was an unfit mother, till everyone got a happy ending, well someone us

Kelly: if you don't mind me asking where your baby now

Babe: well is confusing, see my first ex-husband hated me so he told me son was dead and then gave me my best friends daughters, and till today My second ex-husband and I believed she was ours, she back where she belongs

Kelly: sorry to hear that, I almost lost my little boy, but I magical brought him back to me, now I'm afraid I might lose him again

Babe: if you ever need help in the custody hearing I can help by saying you're a great mother and fit to be Aces mother

Kelly: you know that would be great but I really don't want to take up your time

Babe: it wouldn't be talking up my time, just letting you know if you ever need the help

Kelly: thanks, I'm going to go check on my little boy

Babe: bye _Kelly leaves_ I wonder why she said used to be


	15. What the hell is going on?

_Scene the Martins house/ Jamie and Kendall with Miranda are standing outside Jamie's house_

Jamie: Dad it's me and Kendall we need to ask you a favor

_The door Opens and it Brook, Tad and Krystal_

Brook: Jamie, what are you doing here?

Jamie: we need a favor

Tad: ask away

Kendall: can Miranda stay with you guys tonight

Brook: not to be mean but why Bianca can't take care of her own Daughter, I mean she just got her back I bet she would love to spend time with ... Kendall cuts her off

Kendall: Ya she would, she would spend all the time I the world with Miranda if she could, but right now she can't because of that sick bastard Michael. He has kidnap me sister and will not tell Ryan where she is until there one big happy family

Tad: Michael?

Kendall: ya Michael as in Cambias

Tad: but he's dead

Kendall: but he's not

Jamie: Kendall com down

Kendall: com down, how can I com down when my sister is god know where with that bastard

Tad: Ryan will find her and if he doesn't

Krystal: we well

Jamie: why is she here dad?

Krystal: it just business Jamie, ok. I ask him to find someone for me and that's all he's doing

Jamie: I'm guessing David didn't get a hold of you

Krystal: why would he need to?

Jamie: Babe's at the hospital

Krystal: what, my baby doll, is she ok

Jamie: she fine, you just need to go down there is be with her

Krystal: thanks you Jamie for telling me and thank you Tad for finding him, now the happy ending can being _Krystal leaves_

Jamie: what was that about?

Tad: business, and ya we'll be happy to protect Miranda for you, I think that we still have a crib for when "Bess" used to stay here

Kendall: thank you so much, I have to get back and comfort my mom and Jackson _Kendall hands Miranda over to Tad and leaves_

Jamie: thanks dad, now I have to get back to Babe

Tad: you're forgiving her

Jamie: yes, after what she did, she till told the truth, and is very sorry, and what she put up from JR, I think it was the best time for her to tell Bianca

Tad: what if they were one happy family, do you think she would have told Bianca

Jamie: I don't know and I don't care _he leave_

Tad: well it's his decision

_Scene hospital Krystal, then Kendall and then Jamie enter_

Babe: Momma,

Krystal: baby doll, are you ok

Babe: I'm fine but I'm worried about Bianca

Jamie: Ryan's handling it

Babe: well I hope they find her soon

_Kelly wakes out of the room holding Ace_

Kelly: thank you, so much, I will watch him so much better then I used to

_just then Paul walks in_

Paul: Kelly are you ok, how's Ace

Kelly: he's fine; it was just me being silly

_Krystal watch's up to Paul_

Krystal: you stole my Baby doll's baby and I want him

Paul: your daughter's baby is alive and fine, Bess is fine

Krystal: well I guess you haven't heard the secrets out and Bess I mean Miranda is home, now Babe little boy should be too

_Babe gets up and hops over to her mother, Jamie's gets up and helps her_

Babe: _to Jamie_ thanks, _to Krystal_ what's going on momma

Krystal: he stole your Baby; I know where he is baby doll

Babe: momma my baby died, isn't that right Paul _she looks over at Paul and sees the worry in he's eyes _you stole my Baby, you stole my baby, why would you do that, did you hate me that much, oh my god, you stole my baby and now I want revenge _Babe tries to get Jamie to let go over but can't_ Jamie let go

Jamie: Babe it isn't worth it

Babe: he took my baby to god now where and he... and he ... _she brakes down crying  
_

* * *

ok so i've written the line that said i would and i've given it to Babe. I'm sorry this Chapter is short but the next chapter will be short too and then the next chapter will be long becuase i've twisted it in so many ways. hope you like.  



	16. 24 hours

this is the story chapter and then i'll get becuase to Bianca, Ryan and Michael. Now io am trying to get everyone to let my story and people have asked me when Babe and Jamie will get their son back well i'm trying to do that but i can't when people yell at me that i'm writing alot of nothing, if you don't like the way i'm writing it make up your own thats what i did, but i never said anything mean i just said it could use i little more blah. please if you have ideas tell me and please don't tell me that it sucks, becuase i'm doing my best to do Cheerleading, school, my life, and thi.s the nexts chapters will have michael in them.

* * *

Kelly: Paul what's going on?

Krystal: how do you know him?

Kelly: he's my Brothers

Krystal: o really, _see Ace_ can I just says that he is just the cutest baby I've every seen

Babe: _through the tears_ nice meeting you Kelly

Kelly: same to you Babe _she leaves_

Krystal: I'm warning you Paul, you give back that Baby and I won't call the cops on you, I'll give you 24 hours to return that baby, or I'll tell JR Chandler and trust me he'll be happy to know where his son is

Paul: you won't

Babe: _Babe gets up_ well you don't know my momma

Paul: 24 hours

Krystal: 24 hours

Paul: your son will be returned

_Paul leaves and Babe falls to the ground_

Jaime: Babe are you ok

Babe: I'm fine Jamie, _Babe gets up and walks away from Jamie_ I just need to sit or lay down or something _Babe faints once again, but Jamie's there to catch her_

Jamie: Krystal, go get David now _Krystal leaves_ someone help please, _Jamie puts her one the ground_ Babe wake up, ok this is no time for games, please wake up _yelling_ god this is a hospital someone help please

_Just then Krystal comes back with Maria and David_

David: Martin is this you're doing

Jamie: just help her, there has to be something wrong with her

Maria: why isn't she resting in her room?

Jamie: Ryan's in there with someone and he wanted me and Babe to wait outside for a little bit

Maria: ok, then Edmonds old room now

_David and Jamie pick up babe and move her into another room_

David: Jamie you're going to need to wait outside some with you Krystal

_Jamie and Krystal leave and David shuts the door_

Jamie: she'll be fine, but other than that my tad will never for give me, so I suggest you pack your bags and leave

Krystal: I have and I live in a motel up the street, I will live there for awhile, just to make sure my Baby's happy ok

Jamie: good, will never speck to you again unless it has to do with Babe, now where's her Babe

Krystal: I don't know

Jamie: what

Krystal: you, no clue, I just said that to scare Paul and it worked didn't it

Jamie: well you're good at one thing and that's lying

Krystal: Paul, doesn't give back the Baby and trust me I'll tell JR that, his sister has Babe and JR's son and that will be hell

_David comes out_

Jamie: well

David: I'm going to send some test up and then when we get the results back we'll know what's wrong

_Anita comes out of no where with Paper in her hand_

Anita: Excuse me Dr. Hayward I think these are Bianca Test results and you told me to give you them when they got here

David: thanks, and you can just call me David

_David takes the papers_

Jamie: what do they say?

David: that can't be

Krystal: what?

David: something must have gotten' mix up

Jamie: why?

David: it says here _Jamie and Krystal gives evil looks_ Bianca's Pregnant again

* * *

ok i know its a little wierd but again i'm trying to make up away to bring Babe's son and other peoples ideas. now the next chapter is two lives mixed together, its like to realitles mixed as one, you'll get what i'm saying when you read it and if you like it tell if not i'm keep going on the way i was going to. i hope you like it.  



	17. Who am I?

_ok this is a short chapter sorta becuase i haven't finished it, but i'll add more in th next chapter soon.  
enjoy  
_

* * *

_Scene an apartment/ Bianca Wake and hiding in a corner/ the person tries to get close but Bianca keeps backing up into the corner/now the person is just pacing back and forth_

Person: I have to watch you till your husband gets up

Bianca: stop saying that

Person: but its truth you just had a melt down and I've called your husband, and he'll be home as soon as he has a chance

Bianca: I'm gay, I don't have a husband

Person: _knees down in front of her_ honey your just getting thoughts from your other personality; you married with a daughter and another on the way

Bianca: _she closes her eyes and see all these happy memory's of her, her daughter and her husband Michael, opening her eyes she stands up and acts all calm_ where is my daughter

Person: Sleeping

Bianca: I would like to see her

Person: Michael, would like you to spend some time your self today and when he gets back you're going out for dinner, and please call me Lydia

Bianca: ok Lydia, when is my husband coming home

Lydia: when he gets off from work

Bianca: and when is that

Lydia: in about and hour, your welcome to read a book watch, TV, or visit your family

Bianca: family, I would like to visit them,

Lydia: ok just fallow me to the car please _they leave for the car and head to Kendall's place_ all you have to do is knock

_Bianca Knocks at the door and Kendall_

Kendall: Bianca, wow you look wonderful _she hugs Bianca_ how is my sister doing?

Bianca: great can I come in

Kendall: go right ahead

Bianca: you stay here I'll be right back _Kendall and Bianca walk into Kendall's house_ don't you find it weird that I'm married to Michael, Michael Cambias no less.

Kendall: no why, you guys love each other and I couldn't see two happier people, oh wait yes I can, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but you were busing with Miranda, Me and Ryan are getting married

Bianca: Kendall this is insane, Ryan's married to Greenlee and there's no way I'm married to Michael

Kendall: Bianca, breathe we don't need you having another melt brake down again, the last couple of time you've been talking about how Michael was died and that he hurt you, but you two are so happy to be together

Bianca: no this is a dream, a very bad dream, a very bad dream, _Bianca starts shaking_ this is a dream _she hits the ground and starts to cry_

Kendall: we wish I mean two people as happy as me and Ryan are, that very hard to come by

Bianca: stop talking your not my sister, _Bianca gets up and runs to the door but instead on opening it herself, her maid opens it and hits Bianca_

Lydia: oh god, is she ok

Kendall: I don't know

Lydia: should I call 911

Kendall: no call Michael

Lydia: why _Kendall grins at her and she picks up the phone and dials Michaels number_ Hi sir... no nothing wrong... ok you got me, you wife was hit with the door and now is unconscious and Kendall told me to call you... Ok I'll do that... do you want me to wait till you get here... ok ... all call them now... _she hangs up and calls 911_ hello... ya he was a unconscious girl here and she has a bad mental state how so can you get an ambulance here

_We continue to here her talking on the phone. The voice has just turned into Michael ring tone which is going off as Michael and Ryan are still fighting_

Michael: hold up, is my maid just got to make sure everything's ok at home _he answer the phone_ hi Lydia... what's wrong... what's wrong... _sounding worried_ what is she ok, call 911...no...by Lydia, and hurry _he hangs up the phone_

Ryan: what's going on Michael?

Michael: on nothing my dog just got hit be a car

Ryan: where is she Michael?

Michael: my dog, my dogs a guy and he's at the vet

Ryan: where Bianca Michael

Michael: o she safe and sound

Ryan: where is she?

Michael: away from you people, you people poisoned her, and now I can save her

Ryan: she only needs saving from you, you've taken her away from her family and friends

Michael: o really, just a question, where Kendall

Ryan: why do you care?

Michael: like I said just a question

Ryan: where is she Michael?

Michael: Ryan, Ryan, Ryan do you think if I didn't tell you where Bianca is, why would I tell you where Kendall is?

Ryan: tell me where Kendall is

Michael: why do you care, I thought you were married to Greenlee

Ryan: she's Bianca sister I have to care about her for Bianca

* * *

ok the death sence will be coming up and if you still wandering why Bianca fainted its the last sentence in the last chapter or before this one. like i said i've really went to far but i thought i spice it up i bit, hope you like.  



	18. Murder Murder Murder

Michael: but you lonely wife thinks your still in love with Kendall

Ryan: I love my wife and always will

_out of no where_

Greenlee: really

Ryan: get out of here

Michael: if you love your wife _he grabs Greenlee and pulls out a knife_ you'll yet her live and give up the baby

Ryan: you'll never get Miranda or kill Greenlee

Michael: you wanna bet

Greenlee: what's going on?

Ryan: its ok honey, just wait I little longer

Michael: times running out, Miranda or the life of your wife

Ryan: you know now I wished I married Kendall

_the doors open and Krystal walks in_

Krystal: I'm looking for Ryan

Ryan: I'm Ryan but I busy what can I help you with

Krystal: well David told me that Bia... Michael _lets go of Greenlee, she goes running to Ryan and hugs him. Michael turns and stabs Krystal_

Michael: I guess you lost someone; you could of just giving me the baby

_Krystal falls to the ground_

Ryan: what the hell she meant nothing to me, she was Babes mother, oh god babe _Ryan runs over to Krystal_ Krystal stay with us, Greenlee get David to help out _Greenlee leaves_ hold on Krystal everything will be ok

_Out side of the room Michael comes out looking for anyone to tell me where Bianca is and where Miranda is. He bumps into David_

Michael: well David, what a surprise

David: see how you have a bloody knife and running away, you did something, so what did you do this time

Michael: if you want to know this _she stabs David in the gut like Krystal_ guess that blonde hair girl and you can be happy together, if only Ryan told me where Miranda was then no one would have been hurt. Thank Ryan

_David falls to the Ground. Michaels runs away. Greenlee comes to find him lying on the ground_

Greenlee: ok god, help someone help me, David everything's going to be fine

David: _talking softly_ Bi...Bi...Bia...Bianca's he..... _David stops talking_

Greenlee: no David no you can't die, HELP SOMEONE HELP, _she starts crying_ please help me _she lets go of David and walks away_ I'll miss you

_Scene Hospital room, Ryan, Krystal, Maria are waiting for Greenlee to come back with David but while there waiting Maria's trying to get Krystal to live_

Maria: I can't keep waiting I have to get her to surgery right away

Ryan: I'll wait for Greenlee and David you do what's it talks to save her, for Babe

_Maria Leaves with Krystal, as Greenlee walks in with blood on her shirt_

Ryan: what happen did Michael hurt you?

Greenlee: still crying no

Ryan: what happen?

Greenlee: he killed David

Ryan: oh honey its ok he walks over to her and hugs her its okay, as long as Miranda safe

Greenlee: how's Krystal

Ryan: I don't know she was just taken up to surgery

Greenlee: I hope she fine for Babe

Ryan: I know, but when Bianca's safe that's when we can get ride of Michael and live a happy ending

Greenlee: that will never happen

Ryan: why do you say that?

Greenlee: I mean, Babe morning her lose of her son, Bianca just getting her daughter back and losing her again, and with Michael here, when will it end, Ryan, when _Greenlee walks out the door crying_

Ryan: _just standing there Ryan thinks about what Greenlee said_ I don't know _Leaves and heads to Babe room, he walks in to find Jamie sitting by her side waiting for her to wake up_ hey Jamie

Jamie: hey Ryan, what happen with Michael?

Ryan: he hasn't told me anything about where Bianca is, and he's killed one person and put anyone on in surgery

Jamie: what

Ryan: ya, David's dead and Krystal in surgery fighting for her life

Jamie: babe going to die, she just got back her dad and now he's gone

Ryan: well ya did you know why Krystal would be coming looking for me

Jamie: _think about to when David told them that Bianca was pregnant again_ no, no clue "what the hell am I doing, he's going to find out" _Jamie thinks to himself_

Ryan: well then what did David want

Jamie: no clue but you should go find Michael

Ryan: I should I need to tell Babe

Jamie: I'll do it

Ryan: Jamie, I really think I should tell her it's sort of my fault

Jamie: its ok Ryan I can tell her, it just right now I'm waiting for her to wake up and find out what's wrong with her, she just lost another Baby, I think I own it to her to tell her about her mother and father, just before I tell her can you find out if she's alive or dead

Ryan: will do, now if you'll excuse me I have to find Michael before he kills anyone else

Ryan leaves

Jamie: its ok babe, everything is going to be ok. You'll get your son back, and live a happy life with him, well I'm going to get something to eat I'll be back don't worry _Jamie gets up and kisses her on the head and head out but he for he leaves he hears_

Babe: not with out you says in a very small voice

Jamie: he turns around to see Babe's eyes open and talking to him not with out me what?

Babe: My son and I will not have a happy life with out you

Jamie: but JR, is the father,

Babe: I don't know who the father is Jamie, I had Paul make the test says JR

Jamie: so I could be your Baby's father

Babe: Ya or it really could be JR

Jamie: well when your son back in your arms we'll find out who the father is ok

Babe: ok _James goes over and kisses her forehead_

Jamie: I'm going to get something to eat, I'll be back ok, you get some rest

Babe: ok _Jamie Leaves_ I hope you're the father Jamie I really do _the door opens but Babe doesn't look up to see who it is_ did you forget something

JR: ya my daughter _with the saddest look in his arms_


	19. JR sad or is something going on

Babe: ok _Jamie Leaves_ I hope you're the father Jamie I really do _the door opens but Babe doesn't look up to see who it is_ did you forget something

JR: ya my daughter _with the saddest look in his arms_

Babe: _babe looks up_ she not your

JR: Just because she lived with Bianca for nine months doesn't make her not mine, I spent months with that little girl and I loved her as if she was my own and you took that all away from me

Babe: I had to, she didn't belong to us

JR: taking her away and tell me that our son is really the one that died. You can't do that

Babe: _Babe opens her mouth to tell JR their sons not dead and thinks if she tells him will he take her back or try and take him away from her_ you only had to lose two babies I had to lose one twice. I had to lose my son twice and Bess

JR: I loved that little girl as much I loved you, but that lied about Paul that drove to the edge, after I lost Bess I thought about what I did and I'm sorry for everything. I had no right to try and take that baby from you, or from Bianca.

Babe: what made you think about this?

JR: Adam he told me to try and get custody of Miranda, but I kept telling him I couldn't and he's now filing for custody of Miranda. He trying to get that little girl since he can't have another Adam clone, I gave up he as so as he pick up that phone to take someone else's baby away, yours is one thing but someone else's that you have no relation to.

Babe: you were doing the some thing JR

JR: I know, I know, but I've seen what that can do and how it can hurt someone you love dearly. Babe, please can you get me to see that little girl, I love her, as much as I love you, I can't lose, can't lose the one thing I tried so hard to get

Babe: its not up to me JR, its up to Bianca _Babe see a tear run down JR's face, and she think can "I hurt him one last time, I'll never be with him, I'll be with Jamie"_ I'll try my best, but you have to promise you'll never try and take Miranda away from her, or hurt her or me again

JR: I promise, I'm moving out of the Chandler mansion, I'm going to work for Ryan and get a house or apartment of my own

Babe: that's great JR, Real Great, its going to be good for you

JR: it will, I just need to know...

Babe: _cutting him off_ what else help you realize you were doing something wrong

JR: Stuart, he help see that Love is greater then hate and do anything you can to keep, But Adam taught me that Hate is greater than anything and revenge is sweat. I would have done anything to make my Dad proud and I did, and I took you along for the ride

Babe: you hurt JR, I loved you and I tried to make it work I suck up for you when no one would, and in the end you were the monster everyone told me you where, _Babe starts crying_ I believe the best in you JR, and you ripped me heart out and stopped on it

JR: All I waiting was my Daughter and to make my Dad Proud, I wasn't thinking who I hurt in a process

Babe: If their was one thing you could have changed what would that be

JR: making my dad Proud, In the beginning when I can home with you on my arm I wanted to stick it to him, and then when I found out you slept with my brother, I forgave Jamie, and you but still being married to Paul that made me want to take Bess and give her a home that I thought she needed. What would you have changed?

Babe: Meeting Jamie before the dinner and meeting Paul. That's were I messed up with you. If I never met Paul we would have been happy and if I never met Jamie before that dinner we may have had I happy married

JR: maybe, I have to go I need to talk to Ryan, and pack my things

_JR starts to leave but before Babe stops him she thinks "I better tell him before word gets out well here it goes"_

Babe: JR wait, _tears come pouring down her face_ I know you may hate me for this but I need to tell you, I never should have done what I did but I did

JR: Babe, are you ok, what you do? I'll forgive you if you need to hear it, and its true I will I'll try my best to forgive you for everything

Babe: you'll never forgive me for this, bye JR. _JR looks at her and see that she still loves him and trying hard not to brake down_ you know I loved you so much I'd do anything _JR nods him head_ Well the test that determines weather you are Jamie is my babies dad, well I told Paul to make it say you if it needed to be changed, so I really don't know who my babies daddy is, and my mother seem to thin my Son alive _Babe wipes away the tears and hopes JR wont hell at her_

JR: what if your moms right

Babe: _surprised that JR didn't yell at her_ I know for a fact that my mom's right, I meant him today, but he's now as Ace Buchan

JR: what, he really alive

Babe: yes, and I know why Paul did what he did

JR: why

Babe: because he gave my son to his sister and told you that Miranda was Bess to save him own ass. And my momma told him, he has 24 to give that baby back about 5 hours again I believe

JR: so I have a son

Babe: or Jamie

JR: or Jamie, out there some where

Babe: yes, and his sister name is Kelly, and she a single mom trying to win custody of her son

JR: we just go to the custody hearing and ask of a DNA test and see if she telling the truth, of if that Babies hers or yours

Babe: JR may I ask why you now yell and screaming at me

JR: because I saw in your eyes and Heart you never meet to hurt me

Babe: I never did, _out side Jamie's about to walk into Babe and JR talking but stops to listen to what their saying_ I love you JR I will always love you _Jamie goes all sad and walks away before he can hear what comes next_ But I'm will Jamie now you left me and was the one their for me, when I need him the most

JR: But I've been wanted to ask you this since I came in, can we try one my time to see if we can get this whole married thing right

Babe: JR, what don't you get I love but I'm with Jamie, I love him too. I will always love you, but I have to move on with my life _Babe more tears come down her face_ now can you go I need rest and I don't want Jamie worrying about me

_JR Leaves and about ten minutes later Jamie comes back, JR comes back to talk to Jamie and Babe but see that their talking and is going to wait I little bit_


	20. My parents are dead, but they're helping

To those who like my Fan Fiction, please tell me, because all i've gone is people who have said where Michael, Bianca, and Ryan. Well i'm sorry but this is my Fanfiction and if you want more Michael, Bianca and Ryan write your own Fan Fitcion about them. I'm sick of it, This will be my last update if no one can say anything nice. I will not Update if everyone keeps tell me they want more this and less of this if you have an idea please tell me, i'm trying to get ever Charcter in the FF. People want Jamie and BAbe together i'm trying to put them together and others don't care about Babe and Jamies and wnat more of Michael, Bianca and Ryan. Well i'm doing my best to keep everyone happy, and also if you wnat the show them you know you can't always get what you want. So if you want me to keep writing keep you mouth shut unless your tell me update , saying something nice or have an idea. you have nothing to say then do go more blah, blah, blah. If you wnat more people say please not i don't care about this person, because your not the only one reading the FF. i hope you like this Chapter._  
_

* * *

_JR Leaves and about ten minutes later Jamie comes back, JR comes back to talk to Jamie and Babe but see that their talking and is going to wait I little bit_

Jamie: hey

Babe: hey, they find Bianca yet, _see the look at Jamie's face_ but the look on you face it looks like something bad has happened, what happen Jamie?

Jamie: they haven' fond Bianca yet. Theirs no easy what to tell you thing but here it goes, David's dead he died in Greenlee's arms

Babe: _Crying nonstop_ nooooooooooo, no he can't be, _Jamie goes over to her and hugs her as she continues to say "no he can't be_

Jamie: it was sudden no one knew he was going to get hurt, the killer didn't even know he was going to kill David until he met up with him or bumped into him, I'm sorry Babe

Babe: I just got him back, I found my Dad and now he's gone, momma is going to be like me when she hears this

_Jamie thinks back to when Ryan told him about Babes mom_

Flashback

"Jamie: hey Ryan, what happen with Michael?

Ryan: he hasn't told me anything about where Bianca is, and he's killed one person and put anyone on in surgery

Jamie: what

Ryan: ya, David's dead and Krystal in surgery fighting for her life"

_Jamie come back to continues to help babe through this outside the Door JR stood till he saw Ryan coming. JR left_

Jamie: it will be alright

_The Door opens and Ryan comes in_

Jamie: hey

Ryan: hey, Babe how are you doing

Babe: ok, I just found out my dads dead

Ryan: I'm so sorry for you loss, but can I borrow Jamie for a quick sec.

Babe: go ahead, I need to sometime along

Jamie: I'll be right out side

_Jamie and Ryan leave_

Jamie: what's up Ryan?

Ryan: it about her mom

Jamie: is she ok

Ryan: I'm sorry, but she didn't make it

Jamie: o man, what am I going to tell Babe?

Ryan: just tell her the truth

Jamie: I just kept my mouth shut when she was talking about how her mom was going to handle David's death; this is going to kill her. We need that baby back

Ryan: what baby

Jamie: Krystal believes that Babes baby is living, and she thinks Paul knows were he is. Krystal gave Paul 24 hours to return the baby

Ryan: do you think he will

Jamie: once he knows Krystal's dead he won't

Ryan: well tell Babe and I'll hand Cramer

Jamie: ok _Jamie re-enters Babes room, Babe looks at to see through her teary eyes that Jamie not done with his bad news_ Babe

Babe: what is it? Is my little boy really dead?

Jamie: we still don't know, but there's been another stabbing _Babe gets herself ready for the worst_ And your mother was the one that got hurt this time _Tears roll down Jamie's face and come pouring down Babes face_ they got her to surgery but not in time to save her, I'm sorry babe but your mothers dead. I am so sorry

Babe: o no, no this can't be, Jamie this is a curl joke right

Jamie: no I'm sorry

Babe: Jamie, I have no one. I have nothing here

Jamie: you have me, and your friends. We went over this. I will never leave you; I stood by you when JR was hurting you. I will stand by you forever, but only if you want me too

Babe: right now I need to be alone, so could you just leave _Jamie Leaves_

Momma if you can hear me I need your help. JR says he wants to get back together and try and works things out, but Jamie wants to get together to, and I don't know who I should close because I love them both, but I'll always love JR the most. Please help me figure out what to do _tears roll down Babes face_ Please send me a sign or guide me to the guy. Just to make it easier the next guy that comes in her I'll pick just so I don't have to go through pain _The door opens and Jamie and JR come in the door_ o come on, you did this David didn't you

Jamie: Babe whop are you talking to

Babe: I was trying to get help from my mom, I guess I can't do that

JR: why what happen

Babe: no on told you, Michael stabbed her and it killed her

JR: oh Babe I'm so sorry, I leave you two alone, I bet you want I family moment _JR starts to leave but Babe stops him_

Babe: you're Family JR, I don't care what papers says your family too me

JR: thanks _JR goes over and hugs her_ it means a lot to me. I know what its like to lose a mother

Babe: so you know how I feel

JR: ya, Jamie you lost Dixie too,

Jamie: but Dixie's not my mother, brook is. I have to call my dad. I need to tell him Krystal's dead _Jamie leaves_

Babe: Jamie _looking all worried_ oh good he's going to brake Tads heart

_Jamie walking down a road, heading home  
_

* * *

you will not get to find out the rest unless you learn to be nice.  



	21. Her home coming

_Jamie walking down a road, heading home_

Jamie: she falling for him all over again so she can just get her heart broken once again _he opens the door to find Tad on him computer and Brook no where to be found_ Dad

Tad: Jamie

Jamie: I know you mad at her but I thought you'd like to know Krystal died tonight _Tad looks up at Jamie's and makes a face to show he wants to know what happen_ I really don't know, all I know is that Michael stabbed her and they could save her in time. Also David died tonight too.

Tad: I knew I should have tried to make things work, oh god

Jamie: how's Miranda

Brook: great I just put her down for a nap

Jamie: I'm going to go check up on her _Jamie leaves and enters his old room, because that's where the baby's sleeping_ Hey their little one, I could have been your dad but no, your not Babes, your one of my good friends Bianca's little girl. She the best and she'll be a good mother to you, but your father on the other hand, he's mean and you'll never see him. You'll have a lot of people that love you, and you'll never be unloved. You have an aunt and you have a lot of people that are friends of your moms that you'll call aunty and uncle, only because we will be there for every minute of your life making sure you're ok. If you were Bess I would have been your godfather, I still maybe your godfather or that might be Ryan. Well I'm going to tell you stuff, but nothing you mom would tell you. I know the girl you lived with after you were born she was a great mother, she finial did the right thing and no she may get back together with her ex-husband. I can just see it now.

(Flash to the future its like 2020, Bianca helping Miranda get ready for her first date, and Babes there making sure she fit to go out with her son.)

Babe: I can see it now, the wedding

Bianca: don't get ahead of your self. Miranda and David didn't get off to the great start, they were friends and once they hit middle school the went off and had a life. Then when Adam died, they just remembered each other. It might be a long time before we make wedding plans

Babe: come on (There a knock on the door) I'll get it (Babe answer it and it Jamie) Jamie what are you doing here

Jamie: I had to see you

Babe: I made my choice 16 years ago, I love JR. and now that Adam gone he'll stay the same guy that I first meant

Jamie: I don't care, I can't just walk away, I love you. And we never did find out who's fathered David

Babe: JR is the true father, now if you'll excuse me I have to go call me husband and ask him what's taking David so long _babe leaves_

Jamie: Bianca do you think Babe did the right thing

Bianca: her heart chose for her, she loves JR, and you're David Godfather, and I'm still David's godmother just like Babes Miranda's Godmother and you're her godfather. Jamie, your one of my best friends, please just don't get in there way this time

Jamie: I'm sorry Bianca, but I can't. I can't watch him ruin her life once again

Bianca: I don't wanna either, but believe it or not JR has changed

Jamie: who do you do it Bianca?

Bianca: do what

Jamie: see the good in People. You seen past Babe and JR

Bianca: not everyone is good Jamie, look at Miranda's Father I tried to find good in that evil thing and got nothing, there was nothing there and till this he still haunts me

Jamie: Bianca, I'm so sorry

Bianca: don't be, it was my fault I let him get to me, I can't face anymore, I've giving up hope that one day he'll move on to his hell

Jamie: Bianca never say that, it wasn't your fault. You may not be able to face him but it's his fault, he's the one that made you like that.

Bianca: I tell me self all the time, but it never sticks, never

(Babe comes back)

Babe: ok I know why there so late, JR giving him the talk

Bianca: I thought the moms give that talk

Babe: well if you have a girl yes, I boy not. That's the Dads job

Jamie: well Miranda have fun with David

Miranda: I will hopefully Miranda starts Laughing

Jamie: bye Bianca, Babe

Bianca: bye

Babe: bye (Jamie opens the door and leaves. About a minute later Babe walks out) Jamie wait

Jamie: I leaving this time

Babe: no, I love you, but I'm in love with JR, he was my first love and if I can do anything to keep that I will. JR has Chance, he is a better person. Now that Adam gone, JR is owning up to everything he ever did wrong because of Adam. JR not like you but he may get to a point were he might just be a good as you, but you'll be the rock that helps me through anything. I can't go running scared every time JR raises his voice. JR swears he will never hurt and he hasn't but Adam on the other hand. The man is evil. If JR hadn't of changed then I would have been moved to a shelter and Miranda would have been with JR and Adam till Bianca was found. I will forever thank you for what you did, and Bianca will too. Your braver help me make the choice. It was hard, but sees you and JR as brother help me realized if I could help JR save himself, then my married would work and you would be free to be with anyone you wanted. I will never say I would to take back my choice; I love the choice I took. I think about what would have happen if I never chose JR and I chose you, and it makes me think would we be happy with a boy, that wasn't with us. Our future, didn't have David, because I had not prove and no way to prove it, because JR would have turned his back on me.

Jamie: but you don't know that

Babe: but I do, because the look in JR's eyes when I told him I was with you tore him up and I knew that see us together would have made him Adam again, and I didn't want him as Adam. I could see him as Adam, that tore me up inside (a tear rolls down her cheek)

Jamie: I just can't stand to see you with him, I have to go

Babe: Jamie

Jamie: no I'm leaving town. It hurts too much to see you too together (Jamie Leave)

(End of Future back to Jamie talking to Miranda)

Jamie: I wish that JR never came back. I wouldn't have meet Babe but at lest I wouldn't have lost my brother

_Scene Hospital. Ambulance come rushing in with a girl Maria goes running to see what happen, Ryan meet up with Maria_

Maria: what have we got?

Guy: girl in her mid 20s, pregnant, was knocked unconscious, her maid called us. She hasn't woken up.

Maria: what's her name?

Guy: Bianca Cambias, well at lest that what the maid said

Maria: Ryan, get over here, I think we just fond Bianca

Ryan: what

Maria: the guy said that her name was Bianca

Ryan: but that can't be because Bianca's not pregnant, what does she look like

Maria: I don't know there a sheet hiding her face

_Maria pulls back the Blanket to see that it is in fact Bianca, the one they are looking for_

Ryan: oh god

Maria: call her family

_Ryan leaves to call her family_

Ryan: I wander if that's what David wanted to tell me Ryan keeps walking, and he walks right into Bianca Maid can I help you

Lydia: yes I would like to know is Ms Cambias is ok

Ryan: her name is Bianca, and the day she married Michael is the day the world ends

Lydia: well your just mean, Ms Cambias is really happy with her life. Michael is please to know that they have yet another little joy coming. Miranda was one of the best gift she gave him and now there getting another little one, that's two gifts in on. I will really like to know if there ok

Ryan: well you'll have to talk to you shuric

Lydia: they don't go to one, and neither do I, were just one big happy family _takes the smile off_ I hate this job, I was highered to back Bianca think she in a happy family. Please just tell me Michael will never find that Baby

Ryan: wow you're really different with out the smile

Lydia: I get paid a lot of money just to get his so called family together _she sees Michael coming_ oh god here he comes _she puts a smile back on_ please just can you tell me when you know something

Ryan: I'm sorry I can only tell family

Michael: she is family, so tell me what happen

Ryan: like I said I can only tell family

Michael: _yelling_ SHE IS FAMILY, I AM TO THAT IS MY WIFE IN THERE I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO MY GOD DAMN WIFE OK

Maria: I'm, sorry Michael, but Bianca she didn't make it

Michael: you're just saying that so I'll go away

Ryan: Maria, is what your saying true

Maria: yes, you can go and check if you want _Michael leaves and Lydia following, Ryan goes to follow but Maria stops him_ we have two minutes to get Bianca out of this hospital starting now


	22. Who's your Daddy Part one

ok this Chapter is a little messed up but i had no one else to trun to and if Michael was involed no he invole enough. i hope you like.

* * *

Ryan: what

Maria: follow me

_He follows her to the room where Bianca is, Maria takes a blanket and puts it over Bianca and wheels her out to the loading bay. Ryan follows and helps_

Ryan: I'm still lost

Maria: well Tad is coming to collect the dead body to give to the grieving family; well Michael is in there with a dead raped body

Ryan: you're good, well I need to go with Tad, to make sure the families ok, just answer me one thing is Bianca really pregnant

Maria: that is not a lie, and now the only question is how

Ryan: I really what to know. I have an idea do we have any of Michaels Blood

Maria: I think

Ryan: well we compare it to the baby and compare the babies' blood to Bianca

Maria: well I'll have to do that now, _Maria takes out a needle and takes some of the babies blood_ well I'll test it right away

she walks away, just as Tad arrives

Ryan: Tad, we need to get this dead body to her family right away

Tad: ok load her in

Ryan and tad Load Bianca into Tad car and drives off

Ryan: so where you bring her

Tad: to my house where he Daughter is

Scene Tad house, Jamie's old room. He's still talking to Miranda

Jamie: well you're home and safe. You're loved. All you need now is your mother. Your mother loves you very much, she would do anything for. _Miranda stars to cry_ it ok Miranda Jamie's here _Jamie pick up Miranda to come her down_ you want your mother don't you, she'll be home soon. _He hears the door open and close_ that must be my dad or my mom. They are really nice people; they will love you as if you were their own. You'll grow to love them.

_From the other room you can hear Ryan and Tad talking_

Ryan: where do you want me to put her?

Tad: Jamie's room, that's where Miranda is

Ryan: ok

Jamie: Ryan, what is he doing here?

Ryan and Tad come in holding Bianca

Tad: Jamie

Jamie: dad

Tad/Jamie: what are you doing here?

Ryan: is this a family matter

Tad/Jamie: no

Ryan: _looks down in the crib_ hey Miranda, how are you? This is your mommy. She can't wait to see you again.

Jamie: I'll feed Miranda while your Bianca set up here _Jamie leaves_ Well get you a bottle and you'll be all better _there's a knock on the door_ I'll get it _he walks to the door and opens it to find JR standing there_ What do you want _JR walks in and Jamie shuts the door behind him_

JR: I need your help

Jamie: with what getting ride of Babe again

JR: no, I want to make it work with her but she dead set on a life with you

Jamie: well I guess she wants a life with me not you

JR: but I want to give our marriage one more try, but she doesn't want to

Jamie: I can't help the way Babe feels, she loves you, but since you hurt her she wants to be with me

JR: but I love her and I can help get our son back

Jamie: she told you

JR: ya, why was she not saposta

Jamie: no it just too many things happening, Michael, Bianca, the baby, Miranda, Ace, you, me, David and Krystal's death. It way too much to handle

JR: what baby, I know about Miranda and Ace, what other baby Jamie

Jamie: Baby, see the stress is getting to me already _the Phone rings_ got it _he answers and its Maria_ hello...hi Maria... on you have the test... you wanna talk to Ryan...he doing something can I take a message...right... no Maria I know... I need to know who the father is please tell me...right... what...ok I'll tell him...bye _Jamie hangs up the Phone_ something must be wrong

JR: Jamie, are you ok

Jamie: no, I won't have _Jamie searches the back of his mind to find about a month before this happen, and end up with Him, Bianca, Maggie, and Babe having drinks_ what else happen _Jamie coming going throw that memory and has a hard time coming up with anything, till JR says something that helps him_

JR: Jamie what's going on? Are you sure you're ok

Flashback

Bianca: Jamie are you ok, you don't look ok _Jamie starts kissing Bianca_ wow Jamie, I'm gay remember _Jamie continues to kiss Bianca, and Bianca doesn't stop him_. _They continue kissing till they get to Jamie's bedroom_

Jamie: are you sure your ok with this

Bianca: ya, one night I need something to remember when I was in love with guys

_Jamie and Bianca go back to kiss... Jamie and Bianca are sleeping in bed together. Bianca eye open and see starts freaking out. She ends up waking up a very tired Jamie, not to mention his hangover too._

Jamie: are you ok Bianca

Bianca: Miranda

Jamie: Bianca, Miranda with Mona, remember

Bianca: but I can still feel her, she so close

Jamie: its ok _Jamie's hugs her_ by the way what are you doing in my bed naked

Bianca: I don't know, but I think I should go

End of Flashback

Jamie: o god, it was me, it will be between me Ryan and Bianca _Jamie leaves a clueless JR to find Ryan_ Ryan

Ryan: ya

Jamie: Maria called with the test results

Ryan: well who's the father?

Jamie: can I tell you with out my dad here

_Jamie and Ryan walk into Tad room_

Ryan: well

Jamie: I am

Ryan: what?


	23. Who's your Daddy Part Two

Jamie: it was a one night thing, we where drunk and it just happened

Ryan: wow, wrong moves for us all I guess

Jamie: know that it's all coming back to me; I can remember Bianca talking about something that confused me at the time

Ryan: what did she say?

Jamie: she was talking about Miranda, and when Bianca walked out Babe was there with Bess, and something about Michael, I can't make it out right now, it's all fuzzes, but its coming back to me, _to himself_ what was it

Flashback

Jamie: are you sure you should go, I mean would you be safer at home or where you going then here

Bianca: I'll be fine, I mean Michael gone, Bess is with her family, and I've gotten used to Miranda being gone

Jamie: If you ever need a friend you've got me Bianca, and also you can grieve all you want. Grieving help you get over the lost at your own pace not anyone else's

Bianca: but grieving won't bring Miranda back _Bianca starts crying_ I wish and prey ever day that, that day never happened. And Bess and Miranda where at the Playground. Never has that wish happened.

Jamie: its ok, Bianca

Bianca: it will never be ok Jamie, Miranda's gone, her fathers destroy this town one by one and no one can stop him, my mother having a melt brake down, my uncle Jack can't save her, Kendall gone into overdrive to try and get Ryan, Greenlee and Ryan futures are going to be very short. Maggie's with Jonathan and Babes marriage it dieing fast and theirs nothing she can do about it

Jamie: Bianca its ok I lives may not be perfect but at lest our lives aren't a soap opera. Babe will JR for the monster he is and Kendall will get over Ryan. Greenlee and Ryan marriage will work, unless so how Leo comes back from the dead.

Bianca: you know I can't handle everything, everyone thinks I can, they tell me all these things when I can't keep going between my sister and Ryan. Ryan is a good friend, I can't keep doing this. Jamie can I tell you something, you have to swear you won't tell anyone

Jamie: I won't

Bianca: Michaels, not dead _Jamie opens is mouth like he wants to say something but can't get the words out_ ya, ya, ya, I know it's a lot to handle, but he's not dead Kendall took him to a hospital out of town and put someone else in the freezer. When she told me I freak I was going to tell Ryan but she made me promise not to tell anyone, and I can't hold on to this anymore. Jamie's if he comes back into town, you have to tell Ryan, the truth, and make sure Ryan keeps me safe. You have to keep Babe and Bess safe. If he comes back he'll be looking for me and Miranda, and you can't let him know that Bess was born the same day as Miranda, because he'll think that Bess in Miranda like I did. Kendall told me, that she was going to make sure they kept Michael in the hospital as long as they can. I need you to make sure you get anyone you can to keep me, Babe, and Bess safe. Please can you do that for me?

Jamie: yes I can _he looks in her eyes and sees she hiding something else_ what wrong Bianca

Bianca: nothing

Jamie: now I know that's a lie

Bianca: ok, well I have spend time with Bess and Babe and something tells me that Babe is hiding something and I think is has to do with Bess. I've seen her look at me when I'm holding Bess. I don't know if she feels guilty that her baby lived and mine didn't or if she knows something that I don't know.

Jamie: or you're looking into to much

Bianca: I'm not, have you ever seen how weird she looks when I'm holding Bess, JR looks weird because he thinks I'm going to steal her but looks like if anyone found out what I'm keeping it will ruin my life. She is keeping something and if it has to do with the Baby I'll find out _Bianca open the door to Jamie's bed room to exit and find Babe standing there with Bess in her arms_ Babe,

Jamie: I didn't know you were coming

Babe: I'm sorry I can to see you Jamie, Bess missed her godfather

Bianca: I have to go Jamie, remember you can't tell anyone unless he comes back; I'm counting on you, bye Jamie. Babe, nice to see you again _Bianca leaves_

Babe: ya you too _Babe hands Bess to Jamie and runs after Bianca_ Bianca wait

_inside the room Jamie and hear the talking_

Bianca: ya

Babe: I don't know what happened in there, but I want if there's anything weird between us

Bianca: no, it just I was at a sad point and I was stay over Maggie and Jamie's place. Jamie was just being a friend.

Babe: ok, that's not want I was asking, I was asking if there was anything weird between us

Bianca: no, well I don't think so, we're friends and I'm Bess Godmother. Why would you asked that

Babe: no I just wanted to make sure, and just asking, if one of your Friends keep a secret that's really big from you, would you forgive them after the secret came out

Bianca: depends on the Secret, but as long as my friends are honest them I'll do my best, to for give them

Babe: ok, just asking. Bye Bianca

Bianca: bye

babe heads back to Jamie and Bess

Babe: sorry, Bianca has been really distant from me lately

Jamie: what Secret

Babe: what secret what

Jamie: what secret are you hiding from Bianca?

Babe who said I was hiding one

Jamie: you did, no one ask, "Who you forgive someone for keep something big from you"

Babe: ok I am, I know JR is a monster and I'm just trying to see if I can bring him back, and I'm making something in Miranda owner and I didn't want Bianca to know about it ok

Jamie: there something going on

Babe: there nothing going on Jamie:

End of Flashback

Jamie: that it,

Ryan: what's it

Jamie: I remembered what Bianca said to me

Ryan: what did Bianca says to you

Jamie: she says

Bianca: _still a little sleepy_ she said give me my Miranda

Ryan: Bianca, you're ok

Bianca: of curse why would I be? _she sits up as Jamie's give Miranda to Bianca_

Ryan: well, you were right Michaels back in town and he wants his family together

Bianca: what I tell you, and you didn't believe me, I head is killing me

Ryan: well you got hit in the head

Bianca: I did, Kendall, where Kendall

Ryan: we don't know

Bianca: he has her, Michael maid brought me to her and she was so happy me and Michael got married and where having another kid

Ryan: we'll find her and make sure she's ok

Bianca: well enough about me, please tell me how Greenlee, and Jamie how's Babe

Ryan: Greenlee, Fine she's in shock

Jamie: Bianca what Ryan is trying to says it Greenlee's in shock because David is dead

Bianca: what, no you're lying, _Ryan and Jamie shakes there head no, Bianca starts crying_ no, how

Ryan: Michael killed them, because I wouldn't let him have Miranda

Bianca: them

Ryan: David and Krystal, he killed them both

Bianca: oh god, Babe, how's babe, and Tad how are you holding up

Tad: not so good I never got a change to forgive her

Jamie: Babe's holding her own


	24. I need to tell you something

Ok, need idea like if i should make babe having a baby too. please i need ideas.,

_

* * *

_

_there s knock on the door and JR walks in_

JR: I know I'm not the most wanted person here but can I talk to Bianca alone

Bianca: please you guys I'll be fine

_Everyone leaves to let JR and Bianca talk_

JR: I know I've been mean to you, but I really want to make this friendship work again

Bianca: how can I know that I can trust you again, you hurt my friend and tried to take her baby from her. You also keep that baby from me, which the baby as mine in the first place

JR: Babe and I are on the same page again, we started talking about getting our son back

Bianca: still doesn't mean I can trust you

JR: but I bet you can start to forgive me if you try

Bianca: I have my Daughter back, I have my family back, and now Miranda will have a baby brother or sister, and for all I know we really can't trust you

JR: but you really can, I'm moving out of the mansion, its all thanks to Stuart and stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life

Bianca: and what was that, hurting your wife and "your daughter"

JR: no, taking her from someone that has no connection to you, Adam wanted to take Miranda from you, but I stopped, well tried to, if Adam can that little girl will go back into his arms. I didn't want that happening. I saw how much you loved that little girl when she was put back in your arms. I was the same why when I only saw one baby at the crash site, and two girls that have just had their babies. When Paul said that baby was mine, something inside me said don't mess this up, and it messed up

Bianca: you did, didn't you? JR, I tried to get through to you months before you messed up, you could have listen to me and Stuart then, what did he say that changed it _JR opened his mouth but nothing came out all he could think about was what Stuart said_

Flash back

Adam: that little girl can still be ours

JR: you can't just take Miranda, she not ours dad

Adam: I've spent months with that little girl and no one will take her away from me, not even her own mother, either your on bored with me or your against me

_JR was just about too say he was with his father when Stuart started talking in his head_

Stuart: she have been you friend for so long how can you take your innocent little girl from her. She doesn't belong to you or Adam. Don't hurt someone else not to mention you'll be hurting more then Bianca, you will be hurting Miranda too. Be true and don't let Adam control you. You're someone who needs to be himself. JR Babe loves you, Bianca loves you and if you want to see Miranda you need to become JR again not Adam. Be who you want to be

_all a sudden Babes voice came into his head_

Babe: For this day on I will love you. You're not the man I expected to end up with, but you're the best one. You've showed me love, kindness and Forgiveness even thought I don't deserver it. You've helped me out when I was down. You've seen the best and the worst of me and yet you still stood by my side. There's no one that I could love more, then you. You're my heart and soul. You've been there for me in me weakest hour. I never thought I deserved someone as sweat as you. You're my angel JR. You were sent from heaven to save me. JR I love you more then life it's self, and I hope that you, me and Bess and can have a happy family and the best life we can give her. I hope you can promise that our lives will stay this way for ever. I love you JR.

_the voice in his head goes back to Stuart_

Stuart: Would you want to hurt anyone else just so you can have a little girl that's not even yours?

Flashback ends

Bianca: what did he say to change that?

_the words still talking in his head_

Stuart Voice: Would you want to hurt anyone else just so you can have a little girl that's not even yours?

Bianca: What did he say to change that?

JR: he said .... _JR gets intruded by a crying Maggie_

Maggie: oh my god, Bianca your ok, when Jamie told me that you were safe at your house I came running

Bianca: well it's great to know how many people care about me

JR: I better be getting back to Babe she going to tell us who she going to be with for the rest of her life

Bianca: JR I really want to know what he said can you tell me later

JR: ya _JR leaves_

Maggie: what was that about?

Bianca: nothing, Maggie, so how's it going

Maggie: you're hiding something, I can tell

Bianca: no I'm not

Maggie: yes, but I'll let it go, and it's going great now that your ok, you will not believe what happened at the hospital

Bianca: what

Maggie: well I guess this after you came in the second time, well when Michael came in the room I tried to run away and he's like its ok stay I'm only here to grieve the lose of my wife, so I was like then go somewhere else. He started yelling says no, this was his wives room. And then I just flipping out, crying and screaming and then Jamie comes in and gets me out of there. So I start crying and saying how you're dead. He lets me go on and on about the fact that your dead. When I finish comedown he tells me your alive and here, so I just jumping up and down and I rushed right here.

Bianca: did he tell you anything else

Maggie: no, why

Bianca: I have something to tell you, I know you got over him months ago, but I thought I should tell you

Scene Hospital room, Babe, JR are talking

Babe: so did you talk to Bianca

JR: ya but I really didn't get to tell her was happen to change my mind, I haven't told anyone

Babe: you told me that your dad taking Bes...Miranda from Bianca did it

JR: well, ya that are what helped it out, but it was you and Stuart that saved me

Babe: really

JR: ya, Stuart got me to see how much you mean to me, and when I heard your wedding vows in my head, I just realized I couldn't believe what I did to you, I've lied to people more then I could count, but we did it for the ones we loved

Babe: I was trying to tell you that, babe starts crying as Jamie walks in

Jamie: what did you do to her this time?

Babe: nothing, Jamie. He finial sees what he's doing wrong, so what are you doing here Jamie

Jamie: I came here to talk about Bianca

Babe: is she dead

Jamie: no, she's fine and safe, but I need to tell you something that happened about a month ago with Bianca

Babe: what

you can here Jamie and Bianca talking to Babe and Maggie

Jamie/ Bianca: I slept with Bianca/Jamie, and now were having a baby together

JR/Maggie/Babe: WHAT?

Jamie/Bianca: we were drunk

Babe: JR I need to talk to Jamie alone

JR: I'll be right out side if you need anything


	25. Are you really sick or are you faking?

Jamie: I understand if you never what to see me again

Babe: no it's not that it's just that, I need to tell you something very important

Jamie: ok, tell me

Babe: I haven't told this to JR yet, I thought you should know first

Jamie: what is it Babe

Babe: Jamie, you have to promise me that you'll never let JR; I really can't have him knowing, if JR is really up to something he needs to know I'm perfect and not in anyway that I could give up my son

Jamie: so what do you need to tell me?

Babe: Jamie, I'm dying

Jamie: what

Babe: yes its true, Maria just told me before JR came, I was crying he asked what was wrong so I lied and told him Paul was here and told me that my baby boy and his "mother" were in a car accident and died

Jamie: Why

Babe: I was wrong to tell him about my baby boy, if he got full custody of my boy I would not be able to live till he was back in my arms. Jamie, no can now about me dyeing please, don't let anyone know, not even Bianca.

Jamie: Babe I can't, you belong with JR. He is trying to get back to together with you to save your marriage

Babe: but I can't love him. He hurt one too many times. I will always love him but I rather be with you

Jamie: but you can't, I need to help out Bianca, and you need to take it easy. Babe, I can't stand by you and watch as you mope over the lose of JR; if you love him go back to him. He is trying to make it work. JR has a heart unlike his father. I've seen it. JR can be on of the kindest person I know, He is my brother and he loves you I can see it in his eye, and you love him too. So don't let me stop the two of you _Jamie leaves_

Babe: Jamie _JR comes back in_

JR: everything ok

Babe: no, I just lost a friend

JR: I'm so sorry

Babe: and you lost your Brother

JR: what

Babe: he's not willing to stand by and watch us be happy, JR I don't know if can trust you, but I'm willing to take another shot at our marriage if you are

JR: I am, I really am

Babe: there just one thing I need to tell you, _JR thinks to himself "o no not another lie"_ I lied when I said our baby was dead, well that's wasn't the only thing bothering me, JR I'm dyeing

JR: what, of what

Babe: leukemia, the doctors say, I need a bone marrow transplant, and both my parents are dead and I have no one else to help me out, there going to look at marrow banks but there's no guarantee it will work

JR: I'm so sorry babe, wait Maggie, Bianca's friend, Is David's cousin

Babe: Well we can ask her, but she doesn't like me

JR: I can have Bianca ask her

Babe: no, Bianca can never find out, I want her to be happy, not worry about me

JR: I can have Jamie ask her

Babe: Jamie left, he's not going to help us. JR, Jamie loves me and can stand by to see you hurt me again

JR: well I hope he'll help. If he says he loves you then he'll do anything for you

_Jamie walks into his apartment to see Maggie and Jonathan kissing_

Jamie: sorry I'll come back later

_they stop kissing_

Jonathan: I think I should I go, bye Maggie. See you later or tomorrow

Maggie: bye

_Jonathan leaves_

Jamie: I'm leaving, I'm going away to collage

Maggie: what, why

Jamie: I can't sit here and watch Babe get hurt my JR again

Maggie: Babe with JR again

Jamie: no, but he's making a "new" start and wants to make it up to Babe

Maggie: well if she wants JR she'll go for him, but if she wants you she'll go for you

Jamie: she's going for JR, I know she is

Maggie: Trust her, she'll do the right thing; I can not believe I'm on Babe side right now

Jamie: I thought you hated her and I thought you were with Bianca

Maggie: I do and I was, but Bianca told me something and I got scared and ran to Jonathan, and I've thought about it, I'm ok with it

Jamie: with what

Maggie: with the two of you sleeping together

Jamie: o, good I'm glad you are because you're a good friend Maggie, and I don't want to lose you. Did you here about David

Maggie: no did he get arrested again

Jamie: no _Maggie looks at Jamie's face_

Maggie: Jamie, what happen to David?

Jamie: David's dead

Maggie: what, oh god

Jamie: since your David's cousin, I need you do me the biggest favor an try and help Babe. Babe has Leukemia.

Maggie: I'll try but it may not end up working

Jamie: thank you Maggie _he hugs her_ I'll take you to the hospital now

_they leave and head for the hospital_

Maggie: what will happen if I'm not a match?

Jamie: I don't know

_they walk into the Hospital and Maggie's sits as she watches Jamie go to Babes room_

Babe: We can ask him but I doubt he'll help

_Jamie walks in_

Jamie: who is him?

Babe: him is you

JR: Jamie we need to ask you a big favor

Jamie: depends on what it is, and before you ask I need to tell you something

JR: well it has to wait because it about Babe, we need you to ask Maggie if she will get tested to see if she can help Babe

Jamie: well I was going to say I have already ask Maggie and she said yes, y I do not know

Babe: this is my only hope; you have to thank her for me

Jamie: you can do it your self, she's right out side _Jamie leaves Comes back with Maggie_

Babe: thank you Maggie, your are an Angel no wonder Bianca likes having you as a friend

Maggie: _crying_ ok I really don't like you but David is my cousin and I know was it was like for him to lose someone he'd love and I don't want him to have two draughts with him in heaven. Also David told me to give this to Leora When she was sixteen but since she'll never be sixteen I guess he wouldn't mind if you had it _Hands Babe a boxes and opens it and it's a locket_

Babe: is beautiful, I love it

Maggie: open it

Babe: _Babe opens it and see David, Anna on one side and Laura on the other side_ oh my _she starts crying_ she is so small

Maggie: that's a year before she died

Babe: You don't have to do this if you don't' want to

Maggie: I do, I need to and I need to make peace with you

Babe: I really wonted it blame you if you hated me, I mean I stole Miranda from Bianca

Maggie: I know, but I need to do this for David, he helped me out when my sister died, and he help Bianca out when she pregnant with Miranda and help her hide it from everyone, and I could see he really loved you. When he found out he had a daughter, I knew that he may find peace with Leora dieing

Babe: thank you so much

Jamie: ok I'll go get Maggie tested and then you just have to wait and see


	26. Baby Maybe

_Day in aJamie and Maggie leave_

JR: _he watches as babe puts on the locket and sees how happy she is but at the same times watches Jamie and Maggie leaves_ see I told Jamie would help

Babe: _still crying_ no

JR: Babe what's the matter

Babe: no I can't,

JR: Babe you can't what

Babe: I can't leave him, I know nothing about my son, weather he's alive or dead, I just can't have you take him from me JR. I love my son way to much.

JR: I would never do that, I love you Babe

Babe: Paul stole my son and I don't know where he is. I can't lose him again JR; I can't it hurts too much too even think that my son is dead. I know how Bianca felt when she thought Miranda was dead

JR: no one will take your son from you or from me

Babe: JR your acting like when we first met in San Diego and I have waited for this since you hated me, but I really don't think this will work. It broke my heart to see you follow your dad, and I loved you still when I found out everything you did, but I need to be on my own to figure out if I can really trust you

JR: take as much time as you need

Babe: thanks JR _JR Leaves_ Momma I know your listening, who should I chose? I love JR and I want to give him a second try, but I'm afraid that he'll hurt me again and I love Jamie, but I don't want to hurt him. Please momma you have to tell me who to choose

Krystal: _it's only her voice, but babe can't here her_ Baby doll I wish I could help you, but you have to let your heart decide

Babe: I know you have the answers, please momma I need help, anything. I sign maybe. _she starts to cry_ all I need is a sign to tell me who to choose

_the door opens with Jamie holding Ace_

Jamie: he's home Babe. Your baby boy is home and safe in his mother's arms

_Jamie puts Ace in Babes arms_

Babe: my baby boy, he all mine. Jamie where did you find him?

Jamie: I didn't find him; I just brought him to his mother because his father died saving him

Babe: what, JR. nooooooooooooooooooooooooo _Babe wakes up screaming_ JR, nooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

_JR Comes rushing in_

JR: Babe are you ok

Babe: _crying and shaking_ no, _Babe puts her hand to her chest and grabs the locket_ I have to lose someone I love if I want my son back

JR: no you don't

Babe: JR, all my lies are catching up to me, I've lost my son, my mother and Father, and next I'm going to lose you or Jamie. I can't lose someone else. If I have to choose between my son and the man I love, I'll chose the man I love.

JR: you will never have to choose, you can get both _JR hugs Babe to clam he down_

Babe: _still crying_ no I can't

_Scene Jamie's old Bed room, Bianca and Miranda are having a blast together. Bianca to cot up with her daughter to notice Greenlee come in_

Bianca: So how's your mommy _Miranda giggles_ that's right I am _Bianca starts singing, as she gets up and puts Miranda back in her crib_ "Close your eyes, sleep is more than it seems. Soon you'll discover a garden of dreams. A blossoming tapestry lights up the dark. Dreams are the flowers that bloom in your heart" _Bianca see that Miranda is asleep so she puts a blanket on her to keep her warm_

Greenlee: that's I beauitful song you sang to her

Bianca: thanks, _final noticing Greenlee_ how long have you been there

Greenlee: long enough to see how much a mother could love her child regardless of who their father is

Bianca: you can't really punish the child for the father's crime, the Child is innocent

Greenlee: I wish I was as brave as you Bianca, you see the best and worst in people when they don't see it themselves, and how do you do it

Bianca: It not hard, all you have to do is believe in the best of them, like remembering good times or something like that

Greenlee: well how ever you do it, I'm glad you'll never hate someone for something that they do

Bianca: now someone could do something so bad I could be mad them, but I'll never hate someone

Greenlee: ok I can here for a reason so I'll get right down to the point, you can't come back to work, well at least for a little bit. You know till the whole Michael thing goes away

Bianca: ya I know, so have you talk to Ryan since he got me here

Greenlee: no I got here and he was gone, something about needing to talk to the hospital staff

Bianca: That's going to be so funny

Greenlee: ya it is

Bianca: well I guess the Cambias Empire is Miranda's again

Greenlee: well ya but that mean that Michael doesn't get everything in the Empire

Bianca: you know now that I think of it, it's a good deal, my daughters Soul for everything

Greenlee: ya good deal

Bianca: _laughing_ I guess I should talk to Babe

Greenlee: I haven't seen you smile like that in forever, you should keep smiling like that its nice and ya, you should maybe

Bianca: thanks, and I think I will. Ya she needs me, wanna watch Miranda while I go talk to Babe, please

Greenlee: sure

_Bianca grabs her purse and leaves_

Greenlee: Hey Miranda what's going on, your sleeping aren't you

_Scene Hospital you see Bianca Enter_

Bianca: _to the desk Clerk_ Excuse me what room is Babe Chandler in

Clerk: 206 that way _point to the hallway_

Bianca: thanks you

_Scene Babe room. JR is still hugging her_

Babe: _crying_ I really don't know what to do

JR: its ok we'll find out together

_Bianca walks in_

Bianca: I'll just come back another time

Babe: Bianca _wipes away her tears_ no stay sorry I was just having a bad moment. You're always welcome here.

Bianca: well it's great to see you Babe _gives her a hug_ I wanted to make sure your ok

Babe: I'm fine, how are you

Bianca: I'm great, I have Miranda back, and I never felt better

Babe: that's great, ok so I heard that you and Jamie had this deal you know, him leave me for you

Bianca: you know I don't know the deal _Bianca smiles at Babe_

Babe: you know now that I think of it, its more like a bad Hang over

Bianca: Ya so you heard about that, one night thing, I gay remember I love girls

Babe: but Miranda needs siblings _Babe does a puppy face_

Bianca: and Miranda might get siblings but right now she's getting a brother or sister

JR: Well she's a lucky little girl

Bianca: ya she is, she has so many people that love her, and wanna do what's right for her, that's why I could never stop you from seeing her JR

JR: you'll let me visit her

Bianca: yes, and you too Babe, you can come and visit Miranda when ever you guys want to

Babe: Bianca, thanks that means alt to us

Bianca: I know, so have they found out why your still here

Babe: ya, I just didn't have enough to eat today and I need to keep and good eating habit, and I'll be fine

Bianca: that's good to know, have either of you seen J- _as she was about to say Jamie he walks in_

Jamie: she's a match, Babe

Bianca: a match, Jamie hi. What's going that I don't know about?

Babe: I'm as lost as you; Jamie's what's going on?

Jamie: Well you that little girl I was telling you about early with Cancer, well more like leukemia _Babe and JR node_ well Maggie got tested and she a match. Now that little girl can go home with more hope then she had when she found out about the Cancer

Bianca: that's sweat I'd have to thank Maggie for doing that

Jamie: I'd do it for you

Bianca: well I have to go and see her, anyways Frankie's Death is coming up and I was hoping I could be there for her,

Jamie: well you can but don't bring it up, because Maggie knows what happen to the little girl's sister and doesn't want to talk about it

Bianca: ok I won't say anything to her, I need to go back to Tad's Greenlee's there and I'd tell her I'd find Ryan for her

Jamie/Babe/JR: Bye Bianca

Bianca: bye, Babe Miranda needs her stuff, so I'll need to come over later and get it, will you be out by then

Babe: I don't know but you can go right in and get the stuff you need

Bianca: ok thanks _Bianca leaves_

Jamie: that was close

JR: you're telling me, great cover you guys

Babe: so when do I go and get the help I need

Jamie: when Maggie's ready to do this

_Scene Bianca walking around the Hospital looking for Ryan when she bumps into Jack and Erica_

Jackson: Sorry miss I didn't mean to bump into you Jack and Erica Keep walking till Bianca talks back but they don't turn around

Bianca: its ok, Have either of you seen a guy named Ryan Lavery

Jackson: he went _turns around_ that w- _see that is Bianca_ oh My Bianca it's so great to see you

Bianca: Uncle Jack _they hug_

Erica: Bianca _She turns around and hugs Bianca_

Bianca: It's great to see you guys again I'd love to get Miranda Grandparents caught up but I need to find Ryan

Jackson: he's in the Board room with half of the hospital staff

Bianca: I'll go wait for him; I need to talk to him

_Bianca Leaves and goes waits outside of the board room_

Bianca: man what is talking him so long _everyone comes out of the board room, Bianca goes looking for Ryan and ends up in the room with him standing there as if he wanted someone to come in_ Well, Well, well if it isn't Ryan Lavery

Ryan: well if it isn't Bianca Montgomery or should I say Martin or Cambias

Bianca: Bianca will do just fine

Ryan: how are you binks?

Bianca: I'm good, how come you didn't tell Greenlee about Miranda's sibling

Ryan: when I thought you should be the one to tell her, it's your news, not mine

Bianca: o, I thought you would have told her

Ryan: no, its up to you


	27. Kendall?

Ryan: no, it's up to you

Bianca: so I'm guessing you didn't tell Kendall either

Ryan: no you have to do that yourself, and speaking Kendall Have you seen her at all

Bianca: No I have _Flash back to when she was Michael Cambiases so called wife_

_Kendall's house_

Bianca: don't you find it weird that I'm married to Michael, Michael Cambias no less.

Kendall: no why, you guys love each other and I couldn't see two happier people, oh wait yes I can, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but you were busing with Miranda, Me and Ryan are getting married

Bianca: Kendall this is insane, Ryan's married to Greenlee and there's no way I'm married to Michael

Kendall: Bianca, breathe we don't need you having another melt brake down again, the last couple of time you've been talking about how Michael was died and that he hurt you, but you two are so happy to be together

Bianca: no this is a dream, a very bad dream, a very bad dream, _Bianca starts shaking_ this is a dream _she hits the ground and starts to cry_

Kendall: we wish I mean two people as happy as me and Ryan are, that very hard to come by

Bianca: stop talking you're not my sister

_Flash back ends_

Ryan: Bianca

Bianca: sorry I zoned out didn't I

Ryan: ya, have you seen Kendall

Bianca: no, I haven't

Kendall's voice: you guys love each other and I couldn't see two happier people

_Bianca Starts cry_

Ryan: Bianca are you ok

Bianca: I'm fine, it's just finally hitting me, Miranda home and safe

Ryan: she is, If you see Kendall, tell her I need to talk to her

Bianca: I will _she leave with Kendall voice going through her head_

Kendall's voice: you guys love each other and I couldn't see two happier people

_Babe room. Babe and JR are staring at the Clock_

Babe: what time is it?

JR: it 7:00 y

Babe: Paul, my momma gave him 24 hours to get my baby back and it almost up, he has to come with my baby or he'll feel the wrath of my momma

JR: well you momma' dead, and if he doesn't Bring that baby back he'll feel the wrath of me

_Meanwhile in Land View_

Kelly: Paul you can't just take Ace

Paul: _grabbing all of Ace's stuff and him_ watch me, you had 24 four hours to tell Kevin about Ace or not, now I have to get him back before the Chandlers rip my head off

Kelly: that baby is mine; you can't take him from me

Paul: Babe already knows that Ace is hers and she'll bring you to court, and put us all in for kidnapping, you knew the Baby wasn't yours and you still keep him so you can go away too

Kelly: _crying_ your not leaving here with my son

Paul: no I'm leaving here with a Chandler

Kelly: Kevin will stop you

Paul: I know and I don't Care, I have one chance to say me life, if they tell JR Chandler about his son then I'm in deep shit, you and Kevin will be too

Kelly: I don't care if he was the president's son, I still want my son to stay with me

Paul: well your son's dead, JR isn't and he will kill me if he finds out what I did

Kelly: I don't care what you say, Ace is my son and no one can take him from me

Paul: I gave him to you and I'm taking him back _Paul leaves with Ace_

_Kelly so much you can't really under stand what she's saying. Kevin walks in to find her Throwing everything around_

Kevin: Kelly what's wrong with you

Kelly: he took Ace With him, Paul took Ace back home

Kevin: so we'll get him back

Kelly: we can't Kevin, _continues throwing things till Kevin stops her by hugging her to comb her down_ I'm never going to see Ace again

Kevin: its ok, it will be ok

_The Hospital in Pine Valley_

Lady: Pine Valley hospital how can I help you

_Paul walks in with baby stuff and a baby_

Paul: I'm looking for a David Hayward

Lady: He's no longer with us, if you would like to offer your sorrows to his daughter she's in room 206

Paul: thanks _Paul walks to Babes Room without the Baby and his stuff_

Babe: Paul, what are you doing here?

Paul: I came here to offer my sorrows for the lose of your dad

Babe: thanks

Paul: I brought you flowers too, I'll go and get them Paul leaves

Babe: JR Remember you don't know anything about my boy, remember ok

JR: I know

_Paul comes back in with Baby stuff and I baby_

JR: what's with the baby?

Paul: o he's my sisters I'm watching him for the day

Babe: JR can I talk to Paul alone

JR: I'll be right outside _JR Leaves_

Paul: here he is, everything he owns and him, now leave me the hell alone _He puts Ace in Babes arms and leaves_

Babe: hey little man _JR re-enters_ he looks just like his father

JR: and as beautifully as his mother and Grandmother

Babe: I think we should name him,

JR: Glenn

Babe: Glenn Candler, no

JR: JR jr

Babe: no

Jamie: _out of no wear_ what about James

Babe: James, baby James Chandler, Baby James

JR: Baby James, I like it

Babe: _looking up_ James, I love that name it fits him so well

Jamie: well at lest my good work comes in handy

JR: ya, brother, I hope you'll still be his godfather

Jamie: I would, but I'm not going to be there for baby James, when he needs me

Babe: Jamie, you're still wanted, you have friends, family, and you showed me forgive; when I wanted to leave, you said you'd always be there,

Jamie: that was before you decided to go back to the one person who could hurt you the most

Babe: no the only person who could hurt me is you Jamie, Trusted you, I thought you'd always be there for me, I'm sorry I chose my husband over you, wanna know what the sad thing was

Jamie: what

Babe: I thought you were the only person who got pain that JR gave me, but no that was Bianca

JR: Jamie, can I talk to you

Babe: wait before you go, you were the only person who believe in JR besides me, why… why… _she puts her hands up to her forehead and starts moving her head back and forth trying not to look up_

Jamie: Babe are you ok

Babe: no, you don't have a right to ask me if I'm ok

JR: Babe?

Babe: JR, wear you go, JR _Starts see Jamie walking twored here_ Jamie where's JR _the room starts spinning_

Jamie: Babe, JR was never here. Babe Honey, JR dead a month ago. He lost it after he lost Bess, he was driving his car and they say he just drove right off the cliff

Babe: JR's here, he was right here. Jamie, where James

Jamie: James who

Babe: my son, where is he

Jamie: Babe, you never had a son, you never had a daughter, you wanted to be like and this town so you faked being pregnant and ended up with Miranda, when you ran away with Bianca you told her the truth and you knew it but everyone keep saying she was wrong even you

Babe: no I had a son

Jamie: no you never had a child, Bianca did forgive you though, and she blamed Paul Cramer though.

Babe: Paul, were is Paul

Jamie: Paul is with his sister, Kelly. She just had a Baby boy, he just so cute

Babe: that's my baby boy

Jamie: no its not, he is about as old as Miranda but the boy was born early,

Babe: Jamie, that's my boy, just let me see him, please

Jamie: I'll do what I can

_Scene Bianca at a Bar drowning away whatever_

Announcer: ok tonight it open mike night, if anyone wants to see please just raise you hand and come on up

_Bianca gets up and goes on stage_

Bianca: ok this one goes out to any couple out there; just believe in what you have

_The music stars Bianca starts sing_

Bianca: "Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I wish on a star that somewhere you are

Thinking of me too

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me"

_Kendall and Ethan Enter_

Kendall: no, you see Michael is a monster and if you're related to him, hopefully you wont turn out like him

Ethan: well I'm hoping I can find out who I am

Bianca: "Wonder if you ever see me

And I wonder if you know I'm there

If you looked in my eyes

Would you see what's inside

Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close

But so far all I have a dreams of you

So I wait for the day

And the courage to say how much I love you

Yes I do!

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me"

Kendall: _looks up_ hey that's my sister up there, oh my. My sister, wow I thought I never see her again

Ethan: that's the sister that Michael kidnapped

Kendall: yes

Bianca: ok I can't speak Spanish so I'll let the CD do that.

Kendall: binks looks so good, Miranda, I know how we can tell if you Michael nephew, Miranda is his daughter

Bianca: "Corazón

I can't stop dreaming of you

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti

I can't stop dreaming

Cómo te necesito

I can't stop dreaming of you

Mi amor, cómo te extraño"

Ethan: that may work

Kendall: trusted me I'll get binks to help, she owns me on

Bianca: "Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe

That you came up to me and said "I love you"

I love you too!

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight

Till tomorrow and for all of my life

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly

Dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Endlessly

And I'll be holding you tight

Dreaming...with you...tonight!"

* * *

Ok the Song Bianca Sang was Selena's Dreaming of You. So so i give her cerdit. but please review.  



	28. What could have been

Ethan: well I wonder what's wrong

Kendall: what do you mean?

Ethan: well the way your sister sound, she sounds sad

Kendall: well she has her daughter back what could possible be wrong

_Bianca looks out at the crowd and see Kendall with Ethan_

Bianca: thanking you for listening _get off the stage and wobbles twored Kendall and Ethan_ Kendall

Kendall: Bianca are you drunk

Bianca: no, but I had a few drinks those

Kendall: Bianca, it's not like you wants wrong

Bianca: I thought it helped me, but it didn't now everyone believes I'm drunk, but I'm not shhh, I'm faking. So everyone will yell at me, so don't tell anyone _normal_ Please Kendall, I just want to see what everyone says

Kendall: why

Bianca: _Drunk again_ you'll find out tomorrow, I have to go find someone _Someone's walks into the bar, Bianca notices them and runs back to Kendall_ get me out of here, please Kendall if you love me get me out. He thinks I'm dead, I have to leave but I can't be seen

Kendall: what is going on Bianca?

Bianca: I'll tell you later, but we really have to go _Bianca runs into the girls bathroom_

Ethan: I think you should go after her

Kendall: I will, _that someone Bianca was hiding from just spotted Kendall and walks over to her_

Michael: Kendall, who was that, that ran away

Kendall: Maggie, got a little drunk after what happen to Bianca, I think that's just a good idea, I mean she was the one person who I could count on _starts to cry_ I mean Miranda has no mother and only her father and other family. Ethan I'll be right back I need to go fix my make up

Ethan: ok, I'll be waiting, or should I wait in the car

Kendall: Car, I wanna go home, I need to see my mother make sure she ok

Ethan: ok, _Kendall leaves_ nice meeting you... _puts out his hand_

Michael: Michael, Michael Cambias _shakes his hand_

Ethan: bye now _Ethan leaves_

Michael: there's something else going on I know it

_Scene Girls bathroom Kendall is yelling at Bianca_

Kendall: what the hell is going on, Binks?

Bianca: Kendall we don't have time, either get ride of Michael or get me out this window now

Kendall: I'll get ride of Michael, but you have to explain

Bianca: first so I can leave, get him a corner where he can't see me

Kendall: I'll do my best but you'll need to fill me in later

_Kendall leaves and Goes to annoy Michael_

Michael: Kendall, how Maggie I see you look better

Kendall: _sniffling_ ya, me and Maggie talked about Bianca and said, she's with Mona and in a good place

Michael: that's good, well if you see…

Kendall: _crying_ I just wish maybe there was something we could have done _leadings of Michael_ I just wish there was something I could have done

Michael: its ok, Kendall everything will be ok, why don't we go sit down over here _the walk to a table_

Kendall: can I get this side, in case Ethan comes in and see us I can be able to get up and move

Ethan: sure, just so Ethan doesn't take it the wrong way

Kendall: thanks you so much _Kendall see Bianca leave_ I just want to thank you for better there for me, I just don't know what I would have done if you weren't here

Michael: your welcome _thinking to him self "something is going on"_

Kendall: you know what, my cell phone is going off and I know it's my mother and I told her I'd see her by 9 and its 9:30

Michael: take care, and tell your mom the funeral is on Sunday,

Kendall: I will _She Leaves_ let's go

Bianca: drop me off at Ryan's house; I need to talk to him

_Ethan Dropped Bianca off at Ryan's house and left_

Bianca: _acting drunk_ Ryan, _knocks on the door_ you home

Ryan opens the door

Ryan: Greenlee that you

Bianca: nope, Greenlee is that away

Ryan: Bianca, are you ok

Bianca: I'm fine, why ha, ha, ha

Ryan: Bianca you're not drunk are you

Bianca: no, I'm high off life, _start moving back and forth_ look Ryan you move

Ryan: Bianca, this isn't safe for the baby

Bianca: o Miranda with, who is Miranda with. I left her with someone

Ryan: no Miran…

Bianca: Greenlee, ha-ha

Ryan: Greenlee what about Greenlee

Bianca: Miranda's with Greenlee

Ryan: she's watching Miranda

Bianca: I'll be right back I have a drink the car

Ryan: you drove here

Bianca: ya, I was on my way to tell Kendall the truth and then I ended up here

Ryan: I'm going to get you so Advil and water

Bianca: no need, I'll go, I can see I'm not wanted

Ryan: You wanted but your drunk, you could hurt the baby

Bianca: I could never hurt Miranda

Ryan: Not Miranda,

Bianca: Miranda the only one in my heart _her voice starts to fade_ Miranda only in heart _drops to the ground and curls up like she's in her own bed_

Ryan: Bianca _notices she's sleeping_ I'll call Greenlee and tell her to come home _Ryan picks up and phone and Calls Greenlee_ Greenlee honey, you can came home. Just tell Tad you're leaving and tell him Bianca's here ok, I love you to bye _Hangs up the phone and picks up Bianca and puts her on the couch_ sleep tight

_Bianca's Dream/ She sitting with the new baby as Leo watches over Miranda_

Bianca: Were one happy family, I'm so glad I married you. You know I had dream that you left me for Greenlee

Leo: no I would never do that, I love you almost as Miranda and Little Travis over here

Bianca: I'm really glad you agreed to name him after my dad

Leo: anything for my wife

Bianca: oww you're so sweet _they kiss_ I love you

Leo I love you too, Baby

_back to the real world. Greenlee walks into her house to find Bianca sleeping on the couch and Ryan in bed_

Greenlee: Ryan you still awake _Greenlee walks into the bedroom_

Ryan: no, I never wait up for my wife to get home

Greenlee: Why is Bianca on our couch?

Ryan: I little to much to drink

Greenlee: I hope she feels better

* * *

Ok, so i kinda, missed with somethings, but i wanted to know how people felt if Leo and Bainca got married instand of Greenlee and Leo. Review please.  



	29. Mental note

_scene Kendall's house, Ethan and Kendall are having so coffee and talking_

Ethan: Kendall, your sister is fine

Kendall: You can say that but it may not be true

Ethan: From what you told me your sister s a fighter

Kendall: it's just my sister is the only one that believes in me, an I can't lose her, _tears roll down her face_ I've lost her once, and I can't lose her forever

Ethan: you won't lose her

Kendall: the one person who was by my side when I was helping me sister out was Ryan. I pushed him away after everyone found out that Bianca was the one who was really pregnant and he moved to Greenlee. I told myself that he was working with Greenlee to plot against me. Ethan, the things that happen in this town, people end up blaming me. It was my fault Michael was here in the first place, it was my fault Bianca missed months with her daughter. It my fault Greenlee and Ryan are married.

Ethan: no, it's not your fault. You just...

Kendall: I did bring Michael, and he hurt Bianca because of me and my mother. He was getting back at us. And he did.

Ethan: Bianca is fine

Kendall: she pretending to be dead that is not fine

Ethan: its ok, Bianca will tell you the truth, she said she would

Kendall: I know but something going on that is hurting her _the phone rings_ hold on a minute _she picks up the phone_ hello…. Ryan… is Bianca there …. Ok… no I'm fine…. Really I'm fine…. Ryan, I'm fine…. What… _Kendall starts laughing_ he was just Bianca Friend, and he married Greenlee, there is no way… there is no way…. Leo was never involved with Bianca. My mother for bide it… your insane… Ryan this is not Sane…. Your making this up Ryan, you are. _Kendall starts crying_ I'm fine Ryan… I'm not going to stand by and have you talk this way about my sister like this , she didn't do anything…. Its all my fault… I've cursed this whole town…. I did, and no one can say other wise…. I cursed the town… by bringing Michael here I cursed the town…I cursed the town, I destroyed the town… I destroy everyone's life _Kendall drops the phone and its brakes_ I lost Ryan because I cursed the town

Ethan: Kendall, get a hole of your self

Scene Ryan's house, he on the phone

Ryan: Kendall, hello, Kendall. Listen to me, Kendall the line goes dead Kendall, Kendall, hello Kendall you there

Greenlee: what's wrong Ryan

Ryan: I have just…. I have just…. Kendall's gone

Greenlee: what do you mean?

Ryan: Kendall, has reached her braking point, Greenlee, I have just turned Greenlee insane

Greenlee: Ryan she'll be fine

_Bianca in the other room listening to everything they say_

Bianca: oh Kendall, I'm sorry. I never met for this to happen. I have to get to her house

_Bianca gets up and starts to leave but Ryan catches her_

Ryan: where are you going

Bianca: home

Ryan: no your not, your staying right here

Bianca: Ryan I know you care about me but, Kendall needs me. I don't' care what you say. Kendall needs to know the truth and I'm the only one that can give that to her. So Ryan put your care aside and let me go

Greenlee: let her go

Ryan: fine go

Bianca: thank you Greenlee

_she leaves and goes to Kendall house. She knocks on the door and Ethan answers_

Ethan: Bianca, Kendall's out of control

Bianca: I know that's why I'm here

Ethan: well do what you can

Bianca _walks over to Kendall_ Kendall its Bianca. I'm not in pain, I'm happy. You should be too. Kendall everything is ok

Kendall: no its not, I caused you pain

Bianca: no you didn't, _looks at Ethan and gets a great idea_ "Close your eyes, sleep is more then it seem, so you'll discovery a garden of dream" _Kendall stops crying and looks at Bianca_ "Blooming tapestry lights up the dark dreams are the flowers that bloom in your heart" Kendall, I sing that to Miranda when every I can, that is the first song I sang to her. She loved it. I remember when mom would sing it to me. She used to get dad involved.

Kendall: Bianca, you are the best sister I've ever had, but I can't stay here is all I do is hurt the town

Bianca: but you don't hurt the town, and your not hurting me. You didn't do anything wrong. Miranda needs her aunt and her grandmother. Miranda needs to be spoiled, and you're the only one would can spoil her.

Kendall: Bianca I lost Ryan, because I was more set on helping you then anything else

Bianca: and I thank you, but you can move on and you have Ethan, he's a nice guy. Kendall, I'm here to tell you the truth and nothing but. So you need to clam down and get over your self, tonight its about me and only me _Ethan laughs_ you think it's funny, just wait till me and Kendall start having girl talks about you _Kendall laughs_ there we go a smile on my sisters face. Reggie, Lily, and Greenlee may be my cousins, but you're my sister. You will be the first person I go for when I need help, gaudiness, support and sisterly boning. You are the one person I'll trust the most, and just so happens Ryan made up the plan and found out everything else before me, so I'll tell you before I tell, mom, Uncle Jack, Greenlee, and Maggie. No one can get ride for our sisterly bond, that is forever, and nothing will change that. Unless you interfere with me and my daughter which I know you won't. So sisters forever

Kendall: and ever

Bianca: that's my sister, so you ready to hear everything

Kendall: I think I am

Bianca: ok, well sister down… On the couch


	30. Your little girsl all grown up

Heres what happen last time on Truth in all the wrong places

* * *

Bianca: but you don't hurt the town, and your not hurting me. You didn't do anything wrong. Miranda needs her aunt and her grandmother. Miranda needs to be spoiled, and you're the only one would can spoil her. 

Kendall: Bianca I lost Ryan, because I was more set on helping you then anything else

Bianca: and I thank you, but you can move on and you have Ethan, he's a nice guy. Kendall, I'm here to tell you the truth and nothing but. So you need to clam down and get over your self, tonight its about me and only me _Ethan laughs_ you think it's funny, just wait till me and Kendall start having girl talks about you _Kendall laughs_ there we go a smile on my sisters face. Reggie, Lily, and Greenlee may be my cousins, but you're my sister. You will be the first person I go for when I need help, gaudiness, support and sisterly boning. You are the one person I'll trust the most, and just so happens Ryan made up the plan and found out everything else before me, so I'll tell you before I tell, mom, uncle Jack, Greenlee, and Maggie. No one can get ride for our sisterly bond, that is forever, and nothing will change that. Unless you interfere with me and my daughter which I know you wont. So sisters forever

Kendall: and ever

Bianca: that's my sister, so you ready to hear everything

Kendall: I think I am

* * *

So here we go: 

Bianca: ok, well sit down… On the couch _Kendall and Ethan sit down on the couch. _ Well it all started about a week ago, well more like a month ago. You see me, Babe, Maggie, and Jamie got a little drunk, we partied, then Babe went home. Maggie went to sleep and Jamie and I got to talking. We drank some more and one thing led to another and the next morning I woke up in Jamie's bed. He was just being a friend, but we were to drunk to realize what we were doing.

_Bianca to a flash of when she was talking to Jamie before they got into bed together_

Jamie: so with all the fun and game, how about we have some fun and talk and drunk some more

Bianca: I have had way to much I'm cutting you off, but I'll take some more

Jamie: well I'm cutting you, if you cut me off

Bianca: fine, just get me a drink _Jamie comes back with a to beers_ have you ever though that Babe was hiding something from her friends

Jamie: no, well now that I think of it yes, it makes it seem like she is hiding something

Bianca: she always has this face when I hold Bess, that's pretty name, but I think Miranda would sot her so much better, because she looks so much like Miranda.

Jamie: you know, what if Miranda never died and that was Miranda and not Bess

Bianca: that would be a miracle, which would never happen, because she dead and never coming back, _tears run down her face_ I only got to see her for like 10 minutes and I don't have any pictures, my memories will fade to the point where I can't even remember her face, Jamie what's going to happen if I can't even remember what my daughter even looks like

Jamie: you will never forget, never _Jamie hugs her_

Bianca: thanks Jamie I don't know if I could have dealt with that if you weren't here

Jamie no prob. _Bianca gets up and kisses Jamie. Jamie doesn't respond till she stops kissing here. Jamie responds by kissing her back_

Bianca: _stop kissing him_ this is wrong were just friends, and I'm gay

Jamie: right _about three minutes later Jamie and Bianca star kissing again_

Bianca: will Maggie find out

Jamie no

_they go into the bedroom and Bianca comes back from the Flash back to explain everything to her sister_

Kendall: Binks are you ok

Bianca: I'm fine, just thinking of Miranda

Kendall: you going continue or just think about your daughter

Bianca: Sorry, I use your bath room first, were I can go and not think about my daughter I just got back

Kendall: sure you can _Bianca leaves_ Ethan, something has my sister spooked, she just wont tell me, I don't get why. She know I here for her

Ethan: she'll tell you when she's ready

Kendall: I hope so _Bianca comes back into the room_

Bianca: taking about me are we

Kendall: no, Ethan asked me out to dinner

Bianca: that's great

Kendall: ok but back to your story

Bianca: where was I, one night stand, o yes? Jamie and I made a little mistake and it became big.

Kendall: how big

Bianca: baby big

Kendall: oh my, you're having another baby, Bianca Congrates _gets up and hugs Bianca_

Bianca: well if you're taking this well just wait till mom finds out

Kendall: _stops hugging here and looks at her_ mom, doesn't know

Bianca: no, you're the first person I told

Kendall: I'd hold off on telling her, I mean does she know that your back

Bianca: yes, she does

Kendall: well, tell her when you're ready, ok now I need to know why you ran from Michael tonight

Bianca: I was hoping you'd forget _Kendall shakes her head no and sits down_ it was Ryan idea, he the one that got me out of that night mare, which you were in. Well when I disappeared from the hospital, I went to "Michael's house" where I ended up being his Wife, with our second child. The maid was there she took me to your house where you were so happy me and Michael, had a happy marriage. I need up freaking up and getting hit with a door. I ended up in Tad house, but in order for me to stay with my family, Michael has to believe I'm dead, so that's why I'm running. The last thing I need now is to have Michael know I'm alive. He will fight for Miranda, but he will never get her. Kendall, I have to be honest with you. I knew Michael was never dead. I know I should have said something but I thought he'd just leave as alone. I could deal with him brothering me but everyone else, I couldn't handle.

Kendall: Bianca why would he be brothering you and not anyone else, and what do you mean by it

Bianca: you know the phone calls I have been getting and every time I would cry and say it was Lena and she was just saying how her mom was getting worse

Kendall: ya

Bianca: well only two of those calls where Lena's, the rest were Michael. _Bianca starts to cry_ Kendall; he said if I told anyone, he would kill me or my family. I couldn't let the happen. He said in the last phone call that as long as he could visit Miranda he'd leave everyone alone, but I had to tell him she died and he didn't believe me. That's why he came to town to get his family back. You have to bring Mom here, and you can't tell her anything. I have to do it, bring Uncle Jack too,

Kendall: ok I'll get them _Kendall leaves_

Scene Babes hospital room

Jamie: I can't get you that baby, I tried but I can't

Babe: this is a sick joke, Jamie, that's it my son. I'm telling you the truth _babe starts crying_

Jamie: Babe he's not your son

JR Voice: Babe yours son right here

Babe: JR. JR is here, he told my son is here. Jamie get me my son

Jamie: I can't

JR: Babe, come back to me, your son and I need you

Babe: JR, I wish I could

Jamie: Babe snap out of it, you never had a son or a daughter

JR: Babe, Snap out of it, James needs you

Jamie: Babe, you don't have a son

Babe: I have son, babe closes her eyes and says "I have a son" over and over again

JR: Babe, he's right here

Babe: _she opens her eyes to see JR holding Baby James and Jamie gone_ JR, James

JR: we are right here and were not going anywhere

Babe: I'm changing his name. James doesn't do with him. David. He looks like a David

JR: David _looks at the baby_ David it is

Babe hugs JR

Babe: I love you JR

JR: I love you too

_Scene Kendall's house_

Ethan: Bianca, your sister talks a great deal about you. She doesn't want to see you get hurt

Bianca: I know, and I don't want her to get hurt, _staring at the door_ but it too late for that

Ethan: why

Bianca: Because Ryan's plan just ended

Ethan: _turns around_ why are you here

Michael: well I came to see Kendall, but I guess she hiding out Bianca

Bianca: Ethan, go leave. Get out of here. He's killed two people he'll kill you too

Ethan: I'm staying; I'm not going to let you get hurt. Kendall can't handle it

Bianca: I don't care, go this is between me and Michael

Ethan: no

Michael: you heard the lady now leave

Ethan: no

Bianca: damn it Ethan, go

Ethan: no Bianca, I'm not leaving you with him

Bianca: Ethan, leave now, you know what never mind, I'll leave

_Michael leave, Bianca follow, but before she leaves Ethan grabs her arm_

Ethan: Bianca what are you doing

Bianca: what I have to for my daughter, now if you'll excuse me I have to go protect my daughter

* * *

So tell me what you think, i'll add more later. I have to the fact were i can just add more, but i seem to be writing it more then i post it. so the next two or thre chapters are already written but i'll wait till i post them. review and tell me what you think please. 


	31. Everything i do is for my Daughter

Ok, i might not post for a little while becuase i'm kinda at a point where i have no clue what to do from here. so if anyone has any idea please feel free to send them to me. You could send me a chapter that you write or something. just need ideas. If you have anyone send them to Other wise tell me how i'm doing._  
_

_

* * *

Michael leave, Bianca follow, but before she leaves Ethan grabs her arm_

Ethan: Bianca what are you doing

Bianca: what I have to for my daughter, now if you'll excuse me I have to go protect my daughter _Bianca leave to talk to Michael_ what do you want

Michael: my family, I know Miranda is alive

Bianca: and who told you that lie, Miranda died in the crash

Michael: well Tad said so, and I saw her

Bianca: that's my goddaughter, not my daughter. Her name is Bess Chandler

Michael: then why are you hiding her from me

Bianca: so you don't take her, like I did

Michael: I would never do that, but Miranda is alive and I'll find her with or without your help

Bianca: good, but leave the chandlers alone

Michael: I'll screw over who ever I damn well please

Bianca: you said you leave everyone else alone,

Michael: I'm not a man of my word haven't you learned that _he slaps Bianca_ you stupid bitch

Bianca: _with her hands on her face_ I'm glad Miranda died that way she doesn't have you as a father

Michael: how dare you say that _he hits her again, till she's hits the ground_

Bianca: _Gets up and looks Michael in the eyes. Well as much as she could_ if only your father could see you now, I'd bet he'd be so proud of you, o wait he'd never be proud of you, because Alex is his golden boy. Boo hoo

Michael: shut up you stupid bitch or I'll make you shut up

Bianca: oo I hit a nerve, I'll never be afraid of you, you hurt me for the last time

Michael: well see, how brave you can be, then again you were pretending to be dead.

Bianca: that was to save my baby

Michael: o Miranda the dead one

Bianca: no, the one that you had your maid say was yours

Michael: oh that one, well

Bianca: Well stay away from everyone else, no one deservers to be hurt, go after Pal if you have to, but leave Pine Valley alone

Michael: Pine Valley needs to be hurt, and I'll be the one to do that. No one will stand in my way. Not even you

Bianca: oh I will stand in your way.

Michael: oh no one will, or I'll kill them _Michael pushes Bianca to the ground and leaves. Bianca hits her head on the door and Ethan comes out to see what's going on_

Ethan: Bianca you ok

Bianca: fine, but I need to get the hospital now, can you take me

Ethan: why

Bianca: because I need to see a friend _Bianca tries to get up but stops because her head hurts. She puts her hand behind her head and tries to stop it from hurting_

Ethan: are you sure your fine

Bianca: ya _bring her hand back from behind her head and see blood on her hand_ ok maybe not

Ethan: here don't walk I'll bring you to my car _Ethan picks Bianca up and starts walking his car_

Bianca: thanks Ethan

_Scene Hospital, Ethan comes in carrying Bianca. Maria goes running up to them_

Bianca: I'm fine Maria, just a little bump I need to talk to Babe and JR

Ethan: after she looks at your head

Bianca: you can put me down I'm fine _Ethan puts Bianca down. Bianca loses her footing and cot by Ethan_

Ethan: ya real fine

Bianca: I just hit my head, its a little scratch

Maria: let me see it _Bianca shows her the cut_ ok that needs stitches

Bianca: fine but I need to see babe and JR first

Maria: fine,

Ethan: Ethan

Maria: Ethan can you take her to room 206

Ethan: ok, lets goes Bianca _Ethan picks up Bianca and head to room 206_

Bianca thanks Ethan, this is the room _Bianca knocks on the door_ it's me Bianca, and my sister boyfriend

_Scene inside Babes hospital room_

Babe: come in _Bianca enters_ you ok

Bianca: fine, _to Ethan_ you can put me down on the chair _to Babe, as Ethan puts Bianca in the chair_ just a little fit with an outsider

Babe: him

Bianca: no, Ethan sweet he would never do that, but Miranda father would

JR: that ….

Bianca: JR, its ok, I finial stood up to him. I'm not afraid of him anymore; I need to ask a big favor those

Babe: anything

Bianca: I need you to take Miranda back and call her Bess just till Michaels gone, I can't have him try and take Miranda from me

Babe: Bianca, I'll always be there for you, Miranda will be safe weather she with her mother or me

Bianca: thank you so much

JR: no problem, I'd like you to met someone JR holds up baby David

Bianca: who is this?

Babe: this is David my son

Bianca: Babe he's just so cute

Babe: I named him after my dad tears roll down her face

Bianca: oh, that's I great name and I'm so sorry about him, I really am

Babe: thanks

Bianca: well if JR could go and get Mir… Bess from Tads, and I go from Maria, then we can get back to our not so normal lives _Babe Laughs_ you think I'm kidding. Ethan _Ethan picks up Bianca_ Bye you'll

JR: here babe I better get Bess _hands David to Babe_ Bye David _kisses David on his head_

Bianca: and way we go

_They leave. Then head toward Maria and JR exits_

Bianca: Ok Maria I'm ready _Ethan puts Bianca on the bed_


	32. Chips and Chocolate

I'm still looking for though ideas if anyone has one. All you have to do is Email me at Other wise tell me how my story is, please.

* * *

Maria: this might hurt a little 

Bianca: oww

Maria: all done

Bianca: wow Fast and painful

Maria: sorry

Bianca: its ok Maria, I was just kidding, thanks, now I have to go and get "Bess" how to her mother and father

Maria: is this something I want to know

Bianca: just go along with it, Miranda is dead and Bess is alive

Maria: ok I'll spread the word to anyone who know about Miranda

Bianca: thanks Maria, and tell Anita please,

Maria: I'm on it

Bianca: Ethan, can you take me home now

Ethan: I think I can, I bet Kendall has your mother here

Bianca: shot I forgot about Kendall bring Erica there, well we better go

_Ethan picks up Bianca and leave. Before long there back at Kendall's house_

Ethan: should I open the door or will you

Bianca: I'll do it _Bianca opens the door and find no one home_ and I thought Kendall would be home

_From out side you can here Kendall, Jack and Erica talking_

Erica: Kendall I have important business, Can't this wait till tomorrow, can't Jack fix your sink tomorrow and I can have tea with you any day

Jack: your mother's right this can wait till tomorrow

Kendall: well, if I want Coffee in the morning it can't, and this tea can't wait because I have something big to tell you

Erica: all right, but after I need to get to work and so does Jack

Kendall: ok _Kendall's phone rings_ hold up one sec. _she answers it_ Hello, Ryan Hey. No I'm fine. Ya she helped me, thanks for the help. Really. For once you didn't think of something. No she told me everything. And I couldn't be happier for her. Well I have to go, Jack and Erica are over. Well bye. _she hangs up the phone and opens the door_ well I guess the surprise in on me, look who it is, Bianca

Erica: Bianca honey its great to see you again

Bianca: you to mother

Kendall: Bianca can I talk to you in the other room please

Bianca: but you have guest, I think I should go

Kendall: Bianca please

Ethan: Bianca it ok, just go I'll intrude I'm self

Bianca: fine _Bianca gets up slowly and walks with Kendall to the other room_ what do you want

Kendall: ok, your going to tell them right

Bianca: ya I'm going to tell them

Kendall: good, because they think Jacks fixing my sink and mothers here for tea

Bianca: well I tell them and I could go for some tea, and so Chocolate

Kendall: how about I get you that and tell mom and Jack ok

Bianca: sounds good, you want t get me some chips too

Kendall: fine

_Kendall and Bianca come back to out to this big silence in the living room_

Bianca: Sorry about that, Kendall need to ask me what I was doing here

Kendall: well I'll be right back; I just forgot I lonely have one thing of tea left, so I have to get some more, Ethan you wanna come with

Ethan: I think I better stay

Bianca: its better he stay Kendall trust me

Kendall: ok, I'll wont be long _Kendall leaves_

Bianca: ok so here's the thing, Kendall didn't ask you to come down here, I did. I need to tell you something important. _She sits down_ Ok so about a month ago, there was this little party with Maggie, Babe, Jamie and my self. This got out of hand a little, so Babe went home and Maggie went to bed. Jamie and I started talking and one thing led to another, and the next morning we woke next to each other in bed. So now because of that one nighter, I'm having Jamie's Baby

_Erica just sits there stun_

Jack: well congrates honey

Bianca: thank you Uncle Jack, Mom

Erica: ya Congrates

Bianca: o so I don't forget this is Ethan, Kendall's Boyfriend. He from England.

Jack: nice to meet you Jack shakes Ethan's hand

Ethan: pleasure meting you

_Kendall comes back with Chips, Chocolate and Tea in here hands. Bianca jumps up and grabs the Chip and Chocolate from Kendall and sits back down_

Bianca: thanks Kendall, you're the best _Bianca opens the Chocolate and chips and starts dipping the chips in the chocolate_

Ethan: that is gross

Bianca: it's good really


	33. 2Jonathan2

Ok so what i did here was just kind of put something from the Show in the story. But it different becuase you'll have to read to find out.

_

* * *

Scene Kendall's House, Ethan and Kendall are asleep but Bianca still up eating when theirs a knock on the Door. Bianca opens it to find a crying Maggie._

Bianca: Maggie, are you ok

Maggie: no I'm not, I'm helping safe the one person I hate and I'm dating Jonathan, but still I'm not ok, and I don't know why

Bianca: it's ok Maggie. _they hug_ help the one person you hate what do you mean by that. I thought you were helping a little girl with cancer

Maggie: well to tell you the truth which I know it should come from here, but the little girl is babe

Bianca: oh my, and your helping her out

Maggie: ya, I'm doing it for Leora. She would have wanted me to be friends with her half sister so I'm going to make peace with her. _Maggie sits down_ ouch

Bianca: you ok

Maggie: no my head and my sides hurt and I don't know why, I think I might have pulled something, and you know head aches there just a pain.

Bianca: well I hope you feel better

Maggie: thanks, Kendall wouldn't mind if I crashed would she

Bianca: no, but I have to get going I'm meeting Jamie at the hospital early in the morning, so I'll see you later. _she leaves_

Maggie: ya

_Scene Kendall's House next morning. Ethan comes out to Make breakfast tagging behind him is Kendall. _

Kendall: good morning Ethan

Ethan: good morning Kendall

_They here a door open then close_

Kendall: what was that?

Ethan: I'll go check it out _Ethan goes to see what the noise was and comes back with bruised Maggie_

Kendall: Maggie what happen and what are you doing here

Maggie: I ask Bianca if I could crash and she said you wouldn't mind, and I must have hit something during the night, your couch is so small.

Kendal: I don't buy that for one pit, I know how to lie through my teeth and you suck at it

Maggie: I really don't know what happened

**_Maggie flash backs to last night_**

Maggie: Jonathan, please don't leave, everything's different now. I love you. _Maggie starts to cry_ everything I have done is for us, not for anyone else. You have to believe me, Jonathan. Jonathan you have to talk to me

Jonathan: just shut up _Jonathan raises his hand and swings it. His Hand end up hitting Maggie's face_

Maggie: _she raises her hand to her face_ you hit me

Jonathan: I said shut up bitch, _Jonathan hits her again_ just shut your mouth

Maggie: _completely in tears_ stay away from me

Jonathan: Maggie, I'm sorry

Maggie: stay away, I mean it _Maggie leaves_

**_The Flash back ends_**

Maggie: what did you say Kendall

Kendall: it looks like someone hit you Maggie

Maggie: I told you I most of hit something last night. I know because I pumped into about five things last night

Kendall: like someone fist

Maggie: just let it go, I need to get back I have a class in an hour, and I didn't finish my easy

Kendall: if I find out that someone really did hurt Maggie and I'll make them pay, but I'm here if you ever need to talk

Maggie: Ok well nothing happened so I'll leave the two of you alone, Tell Bianca I'll talk to her later _She leaves_

Kendall: I'm telling you someone hit her, I may be slow on something but I know when someone gets hurt

Ethan: well she'll tell you when she needs someone to talk to

Kendall: but Bianca going to asking her question when she sees Maggie, and what is she going to say I ran into a door. Bianca not stupid she'll know what happen

Ethan: Well Maggie is a smart girl she'll do what right, but right now it hasn't hit her yet

Kendall: Your right and I hate it when you right

Ethan: really _Ethan begins to tickly here and then they start kissing_

Kendall: really

_Scene Bianca's apartment, Bianca is getting everything set up for Miranda's home coming. There's a knock on the door_

Bianca: Coming, _Bianca opens the door to a crying bruised Maggie_ Maggie, what happen

Maggie: I don't know, I was talking to him and then he started yelling. And he hit me

Bianca: who hit you Maggie?

Maggie: Ethan. He was so mad I stayed over Kendall's house he just lost it

Bianca: Maggie, I'm so sorry, but I don't believe a word your saying. Ethan couldn't hurt a fly

Maggie: but he did

Bianca: I'll talk to him, but next time don't hide it from me ok. Also why did you want to stay Kendall's house

Maggie: Jonathan and I got into a fight and we both needed so space, to clear our heads.

Bianca: well you know were welcome here anytime, like can you stay now

Maggie: ya _Maggie wipes the tears away_ why though _there's a knock on the door_

Bianca: for what's be hide the door, which I might ad is early _Bianca opens the Door and find Jonathan there_ what are you ding here

Jonathan: looking for Maggie, I wanted to make sure she was ok, Kendall called and ask if you were ok, so I thought about the first place you would go and it was here.

Bianca: well I'm sorry I took up some of her time, but if the two of you are going to fight go at your house and do it, because I need my house to be happy.

Maggie: now Jonathan will be quit till we get home right

Jonathan: yes I will

_Ryan walks through the door with Greenlee and Miranda_

Bianca: I didn't know Greenlee would be here, but it's great that you're here

Greenlee: well I wanted to see Miranda and her mother happy at home and have it not be a dream

Ryan: well before get mother and Baby together for the photo, I have a surprise for three of you _Ryan points to Greenlee, Bianca, and Miranda_

Greenlee: wait you got me a surprise, but I haven't got you one

Ryan: and you don't need to, just take Miranda and I'll be back _Ryan hands Miranda to Greenlee and leaves_

Greenlee: ok I wonder what it is, oh ya, Bianca would you like to hold Miranda

Bianca: Uhm, Give me, give me, sorry Greenlee I have been wanting to do that for ever, but yes I loved to hold me daughter

Greenlee: but Miranda I'll be standing right here but I think your mom wants some time with you now _Greenlee hands her Miranda_

Bianca: hi Miranda, this your Uncle Jonathan and my best friend who will be your aunt, if she wants to be, Maggie.

Maggie: Hi Miranda I've been waiting to meet you since your mother told me that she was going to have you.

Jonathan: hi Miranda I'm Jonathan, Ryan's Brother


	34. DEAD OR ALIVE

Ok so i went so far out a reach with this Chapter but i love Leo so much. Tell if you hate it for like it. Also Bianca Jamie scene coming up real soon for all thoughts who want to know about that. Their a surprise in there too. Ever corner have a surprise. Believe me never a dull monment, that what make Soap's so fall of drama and supance. Well hope you like.

_

* * *

Ryan comes back into the Room with a Three boxes_

Bianca: Ryan what is this

Ryan: well before David died, he told me about something Leo did before he died. So I'd thought I'd give them to the right people. But for some reason he wanted to give two Boxes to Greenlee and two to Bianca but I can only find one of Greenlee's

Greenlee: ya, you only will

Ryan: why

Greenlee: he told me about it, I took one of them and then left the other one for when I had a kid

Ryan: well I thought I'd give you it now. Bianca these are yours _He hands her a letter and two boxes_ and Greenlee this is your _points to the big back in the hall way_

Greenlee: oh my, what was he thinking?

Ryan: How much he loved you. It might not compare to how much you love me, but still Leo was a friend of Bianca and me, and you're Husband. I didn't hate guy. Open them both of you

_Greenlee opens her box to find a letter, a promise ring and Pillow_

Greenlee: ok here goes nothing _she opens the letter and reads it_

Leo's Voice:Dear Greenlee,  
I love you, I will always love you, and you have to know that. We made a promise to never leave till death do us part, and I'll keep that promise till the day I die. Do you remember were we went for our honeymoon, well I want to take you there again, no I will take you there again. I know once I die or you die we will move on. I wish you all the best to find happiness again and I hope you do the same for me. I would have gotten you jewelry, but I know how you feel about it, so I got some for Bianca and her Baby. Her daughter is so beautiful, and looks just like her, also tell Bianca I am very sorry for what happened. Michael had no right to do what he did. Again I love you with all my heart and nothing can change that weather I'm dead or alive.With all my love,  
Leo

Greenlee: He didn't. _Her eyes fill with tears_ he did

Bianca: what did he do?

Greenlee: He found my wedding ring. I lost it after Leo died. That doesn't make sense. And his letter to me is confusing not to mention the gift. It's a pillow of the hotel Paire. That's where we went on our Honeymoon. There's a note on the pillow _Greenlee picks it up and read it out loud_ Room 212, 6 o'clock. Be there or don't get the second part of your gift.

Bianca: wow that's weird, you guys listen to this  
Dear Bianca,So if you are reading this is means you have had a baby girl and that I'm dead. I always knew that you would have a little girl. We may not have had a good Relationship, but you are my friend and I need you to know how much I value that.

Leo's Voice: In one box is a very special present for your baby girl. I don't know if she is old enough for it, but I want you to let her have it. In the other box is a gift for you. I saw you looking at it one day and I bought it. I know I missed your birthday, but this is your present. I just want to let you know that I love you Bianca and wish you the best.

Bianca: I will be watching over you. Wow Leo really knew how to right a letter. So let's see what he got me. _Bianca opens the first box to find a locket_ Wow Leo knew how to shop for babies. _Bianca opens the Second one and its empty_ I don't get it

Greenlee: Leo did have a way with words, I get the feeling you know more then your saying Ryan

Ryan: no don't know a thing

Maggie: I have to get going, good luck with Miranda

Jonathan: ya I'm going with her _they leave. From inside you can hear them yelling out in the hall_ what were you thinking Maggie, going to Bianca what did you tell her you sad story

Maggie: no Bianca thinks it was Ethan, I swear

Jonathan: bull, you run to Bianca every time you need her to convert you

Maggie: _with tears rolling down her face_ Jonathan I love you, I don't love Bianca I love you

Jonathan: don't give me that _All you can here is this big thud_ could you watch were you going mister

Maggie: _completely in tears_ Jonathan, you have to know I love you, I will do anything if it will prove how much I love you

Jonathan: get out my sight you stupid bitch, go running back to your girlfriend Bianca _Greenlee, Ryan, and Bianca can all here Jonathan walking away_

Maggie: Please Jonathan don't do this, please _they here Maggie leave too_

Bianca: I knew Ethan didn't do it

Greenlee: do what

Ryan: what about Ramsey

Bianca: Maggie told me that Ethan hit her because he lose it over Her staying at Kendall's house last night, but I knew there was more to the story, and now that I think of it she told me right to my face

Greenlee: what just happen out there?

Bianca: Sorry Ryan, but that was the sound of you Brother hitting my best friend

Greenlee: Ryan I am so sorry, I didn't think your brother would do something like this

Ryan: I knew this would happen, but I thought it would be me, there were my fears

Bianca: Ryan please you have to do something, I mean Maggie is my best friend and I can't let her get hurt like this

Ryan: I will but Greenlee, Bianca you need to help over the Hotel Room 212

Bianca: why

Ryan: you'll see, and when you get back Maggie and Jonathan will be history. I will get my brother some help; I will do it when you guys are away. Now go

Greenlee: ok come on Bianca

Bianca: I can't, I can't leave Miranda

Ryan: I'll watch her then get Maggie to, ok now go

_Bianca hands over Miranda to Ryan and leaves with Greenlee_

Ryan: It just going to be me and you then it will be you and Maggie

_Scene Maggie's Apartment, Jonathan and Maggie are yelling at each other_

Maggie: Jonathan you have to listen to me, I would never do anything to hurt you, I love you so much.

Jonathan: I said leave me alone _Jonathan hits her again, not realizing Ryan and Miranda were in the room_

Ryan: you know Miranda; I bet Maggie would love to see you. _Ryan looks up_ I'm sorry I didn't think you guy would mind if I let myself in

Maggie: it's fine. I'll be right back you two talk please _she leaves_

Jonathan: so what are you doing here Ryan?

Ryan: well I thought I'd come and visit my brother

Jonathan: with her _points to Miranda_

Ryan: No Miranda is staying here with Maggie and we are going to have a brother's day out

_Maggie come back_

Maggie: so what I miss

Ryan: well you're now going to watch Miranda while Jonathan and I go out to have a nice Family day

Maggie: I'd love to watch Miranda; _Ryan hands Miranda and her stuff over to Maggie_ you two have fun _they leave_ hey Miranda, I'm Maggie Bianca's friend, that's my boyfriend Jonathan he is also Ryan's Brother. Ryan is you uncle.

_Scene Paire Hotel room 212. Bianca and Greenlee are sitting on the bed just talking waiting for what ever to happen to happen_

Greenlee: you know I'm glad you were friends with Leo. He loved being friends with you, I could always tell

Bianca: well I loved being his friend and I knew he loved you as well

Greenlee: I know we haven't been very close, and I was hoping we could be friends

Bianca: you have been my friend Greenlee forever. Well at some points you weren't but for the most part you were, but the whole thing with Kendall, I guess I just chose her side, I've know her longer as a family member then you

Greenlee: I would choose my sister over a friend any day if I had a sister like yours. She is so good to you. She went to trial to protect you, now that's showing how much you love someone, not to mention saying she was married to him. I mean I don't know of any sister that would do something like that to protect her sister from harm

Bianca: well Kendall also thought about her self too, you always have to, But she believe in what she was doing and it work. She got me to tell everyone about Miranda and that I really killed Michael. To think I could really kill someone. Just knowing a killed someone where it was a monster or some person it still gets to me

Greenlee: what you did it self defense _starts thinking for a sce. About Leo's letter_

Leo's Voice in Greenlee's head: Her daughter is so beautiful, and looks just like her, also tell Bianca I am very sorry for what happened. Michael had no right to do what he did.

_Greenlee come back to Bianca while's she talking about killing Michael_

Bianca: but still I killed someone and it juts not right

Greenlee: he's not dead, he never died

Bianca: I know Michael is still alive

Greenlee: no, Leo isn't dead.

Bianca: Leo's dead, you need to know that

Greenlee: no you don't' get it, he said it right to me, He not dead, in my letter she was talking about what Michael did and how Beautiful you daughter was, but how would he know if he wasn't dead.

Bianca: maybe Ryan wrote the letter

Greenlee: Ryan was in on it. He knew he wanted me to find out today for some reason, what is it

Someone: Maybe it's the fact that it been 3 years since we got married _Bianca and Greenlee turn to see Leo_

Greenlee: I told you, _she walks over to Leo and hugs him_ Ryan new all this time

Leo: ya but I need time to figure out what was going on. You know short some thing's out, and to the fact the only person I could remember was Bianca for some reason. I never knew why, but you're the only person I could remember after I lost my memory

Bianca: maybe because I always help a special place in your heart. _she hug Leo too_

Leo: yes you do, but of course Greenlee held a bigger place.

Bianca: ok now the only question I have, is what about Greenlee marriage to Ryan

Leo: Well it was going to be fake, but they did fall in love. So if they want to keep the being marred to one another, we would just have a get a devoice and you guys can get married for real

Greenlee: as much as a love you Leo, I moved on with Ryan and I can't leave him. You're just going to move on too

Leo: I figured as much, but I was always love you.

Greenlee: and I'll always love you

Leo: well now, I need to say something to Bianca, congrates on the Baby

Greenlee: you should really meet Miranda she is just adorable

Leo: and I'll meet her, but Bianca tell me more, who is the father, please I mean Miranda getting someone to play with, it must make you so happy

Greenlee: wow, what's going on?

Bianca: I was meaning to tell you Greenlee really, but I couldn't, what I mean is I never got a chance. Well ok it was just a bad night me and Jamie got a little to drunk and had a little fun of our own. So Jamie and I are having a kid, which is why I need to leave you guys now, because I have a doctor appointment. Leo come by my apartment and meet Miranda. Please

Leo: ok I will _Bianca gets up and hugs Leo_ Wait before you go, I have your Gift right here _He hands her a Necklaces, earring and got down on one knee and gives here a ring_ Bianca will take this ring and promise to be my friend for ever

Bianca: Yes, I love them. It's the matching set that I wanted. Thanks you so much _she hugs Leo again_ thank you but I really have to go. Bye you guys _she leaves_

Greenlee: It really great to see you, but I have to get back to my husband

Leo: I understand, I'm sorry for not tell you that I was live for so long, but I need time to I never meant to hurt you Greenlee

Greenlee: I know you didn't


	35. JR?

I like to thank someone for emailing me asking if i'll ever update his Fan Fiction becuase i thought you guys got sick of it. So hees hoping you people continue reading this story so i can continue updating.

_

* * *

Scene Hospital. Babe's Room. JR is just kind of sit there with baby David, with a sleeping Babe._

JR: that is your mommy, she loves you so much. _the monitor beeps_ its ok David _The monitor continues to beep over and over again really fast_ Ok sit next to mommy _JR buts David down next to Babe and runs outside the room_ Help, something wrong with my wife, please help

_Scene Hospital Entrance. Kevin From OLTL walks through the door_

Kevin: excuse me I'm looking for a Paul Cramer, his sister said he was here

Lady: no Paul, but there is a Kelly Cramer on file. She came in here looking for help with her son

Kevin: really, do you know what was wrong. I'm the son's Father

Lady: don't know, her doctor is dead, but you could try Maria Gray, her second doctor. She is with a patient but you could wait for right there _pointing to the sets_

Kevin: I really need to know what happen because my son really doctor need to know so can you please just tell me what room she is in

Lady: well I'm not saposta, but don't tell anyone I told you ok, she is in room 206. That is Ms Chandler's room

Kevin: thank you so much _he walks to room 206 looking for Maria. He looks in the window and sees JR holding Ace. Kevin goes in to the room_ that is my son

JR: You're wrong this is my son, and no one will take him from my family

Kevin: Kelly was wrong to give Paul our son and I can see he gave you my son. But if you don't mind I really like him back now

JR: over my dead body. Paul took him from my family 9 months ago. And I've, I mean we've miss so much time with him.

Kevin: Paul didn't take your son because my son is from so homeless women that didn't want her Baby and you people don't look homeless

Babe: but do I look like a Cramer, No I don't but I was one. Yup I was part of you family once because I was married to Paul. Bad drunken night, but anyone he gave you guys my son because he wanted to get back at me, but he froze. He gave me the wrong Baby at the crash and made my friends grieve for a baby that wasn't dead. Which I did the same thing until my mother thought other wise. She you'll be getting my Son back when you can prove my son died in the helicopter crash, 9 months ago

Kevin: I'll prove it and then you'll be sorry no one messes with a Buchanan _He Leave_

Maria: it's good to see your doing better, but we need Maggie to start soon _there's a knock on the door_ well I let you guys have sometime _She leaves and Bianca enters_

Babe: Bianca hey, what are doing here?

Bianca: meeting up with Jamie, he said it was important and I have a doctor's appointment, but I thought I stop by

Babe: I'm glad you did, I need to talk to you, about the whole Miranda coming back to leave with us deal

Bianca: well Miranda will be living with me, only because you can't seem to care for her, well that was Michael will know. He will also know see how Bess's mother is sick in the hospital her Godmother will be taking care of her

Babe: sick in the hospital, I'm getting out soon

Bianca: I asked you the biggest favor, and you say yes, but you couldn't even mange to tell me, you had Cancer. Maggie told me this morning. I thought you were done lying to me

Babe: Bianca you have to know I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't need you feeling pity for me if I was sick

Bianca: Babe you're my friend, I want to help you in any way that I can but if you lie to me, all the trust we had will be gone. I would never feel pity for someone, if a friend is in need of help I'll help them anyway I can. Babe you have to trust me when I say my feeling go beyond friendship, but not that far. You saved four lies the night our babies were born, though you made a bad choice on who to call you still saved four lives and I will be so grateful to you for the rest of my life. Babe if you don't want to tell me things you don't have to, but if I have to heard it from someone else, then I'll be mad, but don't think I'll ever feel pity for you. Because I won't I'll be there right by your side making sure your ok

Babe: I'm sorry; really I was going to tell you.

Bianca: well now that's it over I changed my mind, Miranda staying with me

Babe: may I ask why you have a change in heart, which I new you would

Bianca: because and old friend came to town and I trust him the most out of all my friends, only because he knows me the best.

JR: that's great to here

Bianca: I know, he is coming by something to meet Miranda, and I just can't wait for him to

Babe: that good

Bianca: well I have to find Jamie or Maria

Babe: Maria just left

Bianca: well I'm going to go find her _She leaves_

JR: it good for her that she has another friend in this town, having all the friends you can in this town is a great thing

Babe: ya, I know

_Scene Hospital room, Bianca and Jamie are talking_

Jamie: how could she do that Bianca, I mean he going to get hurt if she goes back with Him

Bianca: maybe he really has changed

Jamie: JR hasn't changed I saw the look in his eyes when he looks at Babe, its hate. JR doesn't love Babe anymore; she wants his son and that's it

Bianca: I see the way he looks at her and it looks like love to me, Jamie if Babe needs help she'll ask for it, but Maggie doesn't

Jamie: why are we talking about Maggie?

Bianca: Jonathan has been hitting her and she won't tell anyone, she just sits there and takes it

Jamie: Maggie is a big girl she can handle her-self

Bianca: no she can't. Jamie, Jonathan thinks she runs to me when ever she need convert, and he uses that ageist her, he doesn't even know that he's hitting her, because if he did, do you really think he'd do it again. He was at my house with my baby. I'm glad I never left Miranda's side. Were all in trouble if Jonathan's in this town.

Jamie: well were all in trouble if JR re-marries Babe

Bianca: I'll make a deal with you. You talk to Maggie and I'll talk to Babe

Jamie: deal _they shake Hands as Maria is coming it with the ultrasound_

Maria: so let's see how your baby is Bianca

Bianca: ok

* * *

Ok so i know i haven't updated in like forever but i was working on other things and Fan fiction for GH, but i will update but thrusday again so tell me what you think and i keep updating.  



	36. Greenlee, Leo, Ryan, and Jonathen

Ok so this is the next chapter in my story it may be a little long, but please keep reviewing and i'll continue writing.

_

* * *

Scene Hotel Paire, Greenlee and Leo are still talking_

Leo: Greenlee how many times to I have to tell you, I won't hurt you

Greenlee: I know you won't. It's not you I'm worried about it's me

Leo: Greenlee why would you be worried about yourself

Greenlee: I love Ryan, but I loved you first. Leo you were my first love and forever I will never forget that

Leo: Greenlee, I love you too, but if you want me out so you can stay with Ryan, I will, but I really want us to be friends

Greenlee: I want us to be friends too, but I'm afraid of that

Leo: Greenlee, you've moved on and I know that, but you can still love someone and be friends with them

Greenlee: Leo what you don't get is I love you, I will always love you, but I can't hurt Ryan. Leo you have to leave town

Leo: Greenlee, I can't do that. I need to stay in town; Bianca needs me more than ever. You need me too

Greenlee: Leo you can't stay. Bianca has Ryan and Kendall. I have Ryan. That's all the help we need

Leo: What would you do but be a friend to you

Greenlee: Leo I will see you and just want to get back together with you and I can't to that

Leo: Greenlee if you really love Ryan than there will no feeling to one another

Greenlee: Leo has anyone told you that you can love two at once and that's what I'm afraid of

Leo: you don't have to be. You moved on and I will too

Greenlee: but I don't know if I really have moved on. Seeing how your alive and I'm not really married to Ryan, I don't know how I really feel anymore

Leo: I need to be here for Bianca, after that if you want me gone I'll leave and never look back

Greenlee: but I don't want you to leave

Leo: that I won't leave

Greenlee: but you have to

Leo: Greenlee you have to make up your mind

Greenlee: I can't I love you, but I love Ryan _she starts to cry and can't stand it anymore so she kisses him, then they just stop_ I can't do the. I'm sorry I can't do this, Leo I love you but I love Ran. I can't deal with this, I can't chose, I have to go. Leo I love you _she kisses him again_ I have to go. Pine Valley doesn't have the answers anymore _she leaves_

Leo: Greenlee. Damn it, what did she mean by Pine alley doesn't have the answers anymore _he takes out his phone and dials a number_ hey…ya I need you to meet me at your apartment… why, because I need to talk to an old friend _he hangs up_

Scene Ryan's apartment. Ryan and Jonathan are having lunch and talking about him hitting Maggie.

Jonathan: I didn't hit her

Ryan: we all heard you today and Maggie has the bruises to show for it

Jonathan: What do you mean we all heard you today?

Ryan: outside Bianca's apartment today, we could hear you and Maggie fighting and then a thud

Jonathan: we were fighting yes, but I didn't hit Maggie

Ryan: Jonathan, it's just us, you can tell me anything

Jonathan: Ryan I am telling you the truth, I didn't hit Maggie I love her

Ryan: Jonathan I won't hate you for it, please tell me the truth

Jonathan: God Ryan I am. I'm not dad; I don't hit the ones I love

Ryan: I never said you were dad, but if you hit Maggie you need to get help

Jonathan: I didn't hit and I would never hit because I love her

Ryan: Dad didn't get help, but you can just tell me the truth and I will be one your side through the whole thing

Jonathan: _picks up a lump_ I didn't hit Maggie _throws it across the round_

Ryan: you have anger issues. Jonathan you need help

Jonathan: I don't need help I'm fine I didn't hit Maggie Ethan did and you're blaming it on me

Ryan: I don't like the guy, but I agree with Bianca on him. He couldn't hurt Maggie

Jonathan: Your agree with Bianca instead of your own brother

Ryan: it not like I want to but Jonathan she knows Ethan so much better then I do and I trust her, like she trust me

Jonathan: I'm your brother shouldn't you trust me too

Ryan; and I do, but I heard what happened today outside of Bianca apartment

Jonathan: so we were yelling at one another it doesn't mean I hit her

Ryan: Jonathan just tell me did you ever hit Maggie

Jonathan: yes I have hit her, but I haven't since forever

Ryan: but you still hit her, Hocket you shouldn't have hit her at all

Jonathan: It was an accident, Ryan I love her more then I could love anyone else, I would never hurt her again

Ryan: Hocket you need help, I'll set it up so you get the help you need if you want

Jonathan: I won't hurt her; I'll protect her from getter hurt. Ryan you have to believe me

Ryan: I do but you can't go back to Maggie till your better

Jonathan: Ryan I won't hurt her, I love her to much

Ryan: please Hocket if you love her then you'll get some help

Jonathan: Ryan I love her and she know I will never hurt her again

Ryan: Jonathan you need help, please if you love her get help

Jonathan: I won't hurt her again I am telling you _ he starts throwing things and storms out all angry_

Ryan: damn it Jonathan, don't go near Maggie


	37. The Ended Friendship or so you think

Sorry for the story chapter but the next one is kind of long and confusing, so i thought i leave you with this for now.

_

* * *

Scene Maggie's Apartment. Maggie is playing with Miranda when there's a knock on the door. Maggie puts Miranda in the other room incase it's Michael and gets it. When she opens the door she finds out it's only Bianca_

Maggie: what are you doing here?

Bianca: I came to pick up Miranda, and thought we could talk

Maggie: Well I don't want to talk

Bianca: then I guess you get to listen. Maggie I am afraid for you. Your relationship with Jonathan is not right

Maggie: I'm happy and in love with Jonathan anything you have to say about him is just not true

Bianca: I know he hit you today and last night

Maggie: Jonathan didn't hit me Ethan did I told you that

Bianca: Maggie please don't lie to me, I am your best friend, we tell each other everything

Maggie: If Jonathan hit me then I would tell you, but Jonathan didn't hit me

Bianca: Maggie I heard him, we all did

Maggie: we, who is we?

Bianca: Me, Ryan and Greenlee

Maggie: That was than someone just bumped into us and dropped something

Bianca: Maggie you yelled at him that you would prove anything to show how much you love him, and you shouldn't have to prove it

Maggie: so we had a fight and I said something's I didn't mean to, doesn't mean Jonathan hit me

Bianca: so you're going with the whole Ethan hit you story

Maggie: it's not a story Ethan did hit me; Jonathan hitting me is a story

Bianca: Maggie, you can't see what he is doing to you. His is using our friendship against you. Maggie it's not right. You shouldn't have to come up with excuses to hide where you have been and with who

Maggie: I don't, I tell Jonathan everything

Bianca: but you don't Maggie. You lived to Jonathan's face today

Maggie: No I didn't

Bianca: you told him that I believe that story about Ethan hitting you when you told me that Jonathan hit you

Maggie: I never said that. The truth is Ethan Hit me, I never said Jonathan did

Bianca: yes you did. You told me you and Jonathan got into a fight and you need some space

Maggie: so we had a fight doesn't mean he hit me

Bianca: Maggie, you can't defend him. Zach couldn't defend his brother after he found who Michael really was. Jonathan does not love you, how can you hit someone you love

Maggie: you're wrong. Jonathan is nothing like Michael. Jonathan love me you're just jealous that I'm happy

Bianca: Jealous, I am not jealous I am afraid for you Maggie

Maggie: well I'm fine, Bianca take Miranda and go please

Bianca: Maggie he's not a good guy _goes and get Miranda_

Maggie" well I don't care what you think Jonathan love me and I love him _Bianca comes back with Miranda in her arms_

Bianca: he will hurt you Maggie

Maggie: he would never do that

Bianca: but he has hasn't her

Maggie: No he hasn't

Bianca: Maggie, you can tell me it's ok. All you have to do is tell me the truth, Ryan is talking to him brother about this plans with you

Maggie: Jonathan loves me and you have no right to say other wise

_Bianca leave hoping Jamie can help her_


End file.
